Artemisia Means Balance
by Power Within
Summary: 16 years ago a pet turtle fell into the ooze after 5 we've come to know and love. See her adventures as the younger adopted sister of the first Red Ranger, and her journey to join the Turtle team. Stephen Shuey cowrote
1. Chapter 1

Artemisia Means Balance

Chapter 1

*This fanfic is a crossover between Power Rangers and TMNT even though Power Rangers take up much of the story, and sequels will be primarily about TMNT.

16 years ago...

On a trip to New York City, young Jason held a mall bowl with a little female turtle inside. He said, "I can't wait to get you back to Angel Grove, Andrea." His mother smiled, and said to his dad, "Aren't you glad we got him something." He grunted and replied, "We could have gotten him a turtle in Angel Grove." Jason smiled and said, "Yeah but none of them are girls." A rock made him trip as the bowl slips out of his hands. It crashed and the turtle fell down a sewer main. Jason reached his hand in after his turtle but his arms were too short and he began crying.

"Oh no sweetie. We'll buy you another one later." His mother picked him up and comforted him. His father groaned. "Big boys don't cry." "Oh Sam, stop it, he is only five." "I don't want another turtle. I want Andrea!" "It's only a turtle." His father said calmly. "I WANT ANDREA!" He threw a small tantrum, for he wanted this turtle to be the little sister he never had.

"That's enough." His father said enraged. "We are going back to the motel room right this moment." Jason continued to reach for the turtle as it walked in some green slime. He would not give up on getting his little sister.

A passerby noticed this and said, "I can help ya get whatever it is ya lost." Jason's mother said, "He dropped his pet turtle. I fear it is unsanitary down there." The passerby looked down and saw the little turtle. He smiled and said, "That does not matter but I will give you something to hold her in until you get back." He reached inside the sewer and pulled the little turtle out with a small cloth. After he came up he held it for a minute and said, "You look like Mei Pei. Maybe the two of you are sisters." He then handed it back to the joyous Jason who cradled the little turtle.

Jason's mother smiled and thanked the stranger. The stranger bowed and said, "I must head back to the airport, I am going home to China." Jason too thanked him and waved as they left. The man said, "A shinobi must help those who are weak." "I will be like you some day, maybe not a Shinobi, but I will be like you." Jason said. The stranger pulled a small turtle from his pocket and smiled. "Maybe one day the two of you will meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 years ago…

A strange thing had happened to the turtle, Andrea. She was now a two legged, turtle mutant girl, able to understand first grade learning and was being taught Kung Fu by her 11 year old adopted brother Jason. Jason looked at Andrea as they played in the yard and said, "Hey sis, how are you feeling today?"

"Tired. Tired of the indoors. I want to go out and have fun like you, bro." "Well maybe I can bring some of my new friends over." "Ok. And teach me more Kung Fu? I want to learn weapons.""How about you continue your bo staff training for now and I'll call my friends over.

"Fine. You sure they won't mind that your sister is green and bald and naked?" Jason smiled and said, "I don't think so. Oh by the way, don't forget about your party today." "My party? What party?" "Did you forget today was your birthday?" "No, but Dad told me we weren't having a party. That there weren't enough people. Just, Mom, you, Master Jowl, Ana and Jose and him."

Jason smiled, "Just you wait." A couple hours later there was a ringing at the door. As usual, Andrea hid in the closet. Jason opened the door and Zack was there first. He asked, "Where's the beautiful turtle girl? We brought presents and everything." A dozen people were standing behind him. Andrea, hearing the noise, cowered in the closet fearing the worse.

Zack barged in and said, "Well where is she Jason? We brought presents for her and everything." The others held up small boxes. Jason replied, "I don't know. Mom is everything ready?" Mom nodded. "Yes, Jason. And Jason, what have we told Andrea will happen if some people get ahold of her?" Jason replied, "Mom these are my friends. Except for Billy, none of them are weird scientists. They know Andrea is ok and won't go for her."

Mom nodded. "I know that, but does Andrea?" Jason went looking for Andrea and said, "Come on in guys and take a load off." He then went looking for Andrea. He said, "Andrea my friends are here and they want to be your friends too."

Mom looking to help, called, "She's probably in her normal hiding spot." Jason nodded as he snuck up on the closet. He opened the door and said, "Gotcha." A scream was heard. "Jason, don't do that," Mom yelled. "It's all right, Andrea. They're here for your party." Zack walked up behind Jason and said, "Hey there lady."

The 7 turning 8 turtle grinned. "Hi." "The name's Zack." Another girl sat on a chair and harumphed. Zack pointed over to her and said, "That's my future wife, Angela." Andrea giggled. "I think you have a long way to go Zack."

Billy walked over and said, "Prodigious. A bipedal reptilian testudines. Fascinating." Trini walked up to them and said, "That means a walking turtle. He's Billy and I am Trini." "Um hi." Andrea backed away slowly. Jason said, "Don't worry about him. He's harmless. He's not the mad scientist type. Unless we're dressing up for Halloween."

"Okay. Sorry, never knew a scientist before." Trini smiled and said, "Billy's an amateur scientist. I'm his translator." Bulk walked around and said, "I thought you said there would be a party." Jason looked at him and Skull and said, "What are you two guys doing over here?" Bulk said, "We heard there was gonna be a party over here so we invited ourselves." Zack and Trini stood with Jason protecting Andrea from their view. Jason said, "Dad would you mind getting those two out of here?"

"No problem. You two weren't invited. Leave now, or I'm calling your parents!" They fled. Trini and Zack looked back at Andrea and said, "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." Andrea smiled. "Thanks. Who were those guys?" Jason replied, "They try to be the school bullies."

Trini added, "They're not very good at it."

Kimberly spoke up, "Hey is the party going to start soon. We have presents we want to give the birthday girl, but that comes after the food and cake. After the cake and punch they opened presents.

Kimberly hands Andrea a big one. Inside were clothes just her size. Andrea grinned. "Thanks Kimberly!" Kimberly replied, "My mom knows this great designer so any time you need clothes give him a call and he will make them for you in just your size." "Ok thanks, Kimberly."

Zack pulled his present out and said, "I got ya a cool toy." Andrea opened it and found a game boy with two games. "I hope you like it." Zack smiled proud of himself.

Billy and Trini handed Andrea a big present. Inside was a model set of the solar system. Trini said, "We put it together for you." "Oh thank you so much, Billy, Trini!" Billy and Trini smiled.

Master Jowl had a rather comtemplative look upon his face again, this time as he handed her his gift. When she opened it she found a female full Martial Artist Mask, Elbow Guards, Wrist Guards, Knee Guards and Ankle Guards all in Crimson, her color, and a leather belt and sash all made with very good materials - highly priced as well. Jason looked at it and said, "Wow, cool." Andrea was speechless as she stared at them. "Master Jowl, how could I ever thank you?" "Use them wisely."

Rocky, Adam and Aisha hand her the present they got for her. Adam says, "It may not be as spectacular as Master Jowl's but I hope you like it." Inside the box was a chinese lamp. Rocky said, "We all chipped in for it." Aisha nodded. "It's beautiful! I love it. Thank you!" The three kids smiled.

Ana and Jose handed her a small rectanglar package. "Now I feel really lame after these great gifts." Jason looked at Ana and Jose and said. "Hey what is it Andrea?"

Andrea smiled. "It's Batteries Not Included!" Jason smiled and said, "Cool."

Marge then handed her a gift. She said, "Like Billy I'm an amateur scientist. Your mom said you're smart so I hope you like this." Andrea grinned as she opened it.

Stephen Shuey: Marge says, "It's an ametur science kit. If you ever want to study things in your own back yard you can use it." "Thanks, Marge!" Marge smiled in appreciation.

Angela handed her two gifts, a guitar case and a pretty journal. "Make music. Bring happiness to others and your self. And it is obvious you are to have an interesting story in life. That is what the Journal is for. We're going to want to hear it. Write it down." Jason smiled and said, "That is a great gift too." Andrea smiled. "I love it!"

Mom and Dad got up. "Now, I wasn't so sure, but your father insisted." They led the way out to the garage and lifted the sheet off a crimson kiddie motor bike. It sat next to a larger version in red. The larger one was already Jason's, and now they they could ride together. "Thanks Mom and Dad!"

Jason smiled and said, "It's a good thing we came out here. I hid my present for you out here.""After everything I already have, I can't imagine what you got me! "Jason pulled out a long rectangular box. The width was thinner than most but he set it before her just the same. Now Andrea was really confused. She slowly opened it to reveal a naginata, a bo with a katana on the end. "Wow... thank you Jason.""Master Jowl thought you would be ready to start practicing with it since you were better with the bo staff than most. I bought it with my allowance though." Andrea looked up at Master Jowl who nodded, and then thanked her brother again.

Zack looked at Andrea and said, "Don't forget now. We'll always be here for you." Andrea smiled and said, "I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seven Years ago…

The Power Rangers had been around for awhile. They were the guardians of Angel Grove. Just recently, they had gained a new Ranger and Andrea had gained a new friend.

At this time Andrea was walking the city in her clothes looking like anyone else with her build. Jason, her brother wasplaying basketball with their friends in Angel Grove Park. Jason had just made a score on Zack and Tommy complimented him on it. The others cheered. Andrea walked up. "Care to play your baby sister one round?" Jason says,

"Well Zack, Tommy and I are playing for who buys lunch. What would you play for?" "To prove I'm better." "Oooh." Kimberly squealed at the sibling rivalry. Jason smirked and said, "Sorry I don't play games of sibling rivalry. You've known that since I won that race back when I was 12 and you were 8." "Well either that, or watch your back, I do have a blade!"

Zack said, "One more shot and then you can play." Jason raised his hands in defeat. "Um what are those gray guys, Jason?" Jason looked but Billy said, "Look Putties." Jason took command and said, "OK guys spread out." The putties began to attack the teens and they fought back. One went after Andrea.

Andrea ducked a punch, and kicked the puttie in the gut, and double punched it. Soon the Rangers had the putties cornered and the putties disappeared. "Dude with so many layers of clothing on, it's like impossible to fight." Andrea looked at the time. "Ahh man. I'm late for Master Jowl's Class. Gotta go." She took off. Tommy looked at his watch and responded, "Same thing with me. I'm late for Karate practice. See ya." He too headed off.

During the middle of the game between Jason and Zack, the Rangers met a new monster called Shellshock. They morphed but were no match for him. Yellow were hit by the go light and Black, Blue, and Pink were hit by stop light. Jason was able to get those three out of the battle and back to the command center.

Meanwhile Shellshock roamed the streets. After her practice, Andrea decided to walk home. On the way, Shellshock and was surprised to see another turtle, even though this one has a traffic light on his back. "You're a turtle?" Shellshock looked at her with disgust and said, "Yeah I am. What do you want, girlie. I have a city and the Rangers to destroy."

"What? No! Turtles don't do that do they?" She showed him her face. "Are you one of those Teenage Mutants? You look stupid.""Well..well what about you? You've got a traffic light stuck in your back!""Yeah and this thing packs a lot of whallop." He blasted a tree and looked back at her. "I can do a lot more than that."

Andrea looked worried. "You seem to like doing that." "Yeah and what are you gonna do about it, little girl."

Andrea pulled out her naginata. "I'll fight you!"Shellshock laughed as he watched her grab her left shoulder and pull her clothing off to show the outfit that Master Jowl got for her just a few years ago. He then hit her with his green beam and said, "I'd like to see you try now."

Andrea started running with her naginata through the streets. "What the heck did he do to me? Look out, coming through!" The people in the streets moved aside but none of them screamed in fear. Suddenly a giant foot came down and Andrea noticed she was in the middle of a Megazord battle!

The Green Ranger yelled, "Don't worry, bro. The Dragonzord is here to help." He played his flute and in walked the the Dragonzord. Andrea found herself running up unto the roof where the Green Ranger was. The Tyrannosaurus Zord and the Dragonzord fought against Shellshock. The Green Ranger said, "Alright, Dragonzord, show him what you're made of." He played another note and the Dragonzord fired missles at Shellshock.

Andrea recognized Tommy's voice as she ran past him. "Huh?" She ran to the other side and started climbing down the building. Shellshock used his freeze ray on the Tyrannosaurus Zord and Dragonzord. Tommy called out loudly, "AWW MAN!" Andrea ran up on the roof again and ran circles around the Green Ranger, aka Tommy. "Help me! I can't stop!" Tommy looks at her and says, "Andrea?"

Then they both heard Trini yell, "Jason, Tommy I found it!" Jason replied"Alright Trini!" "You have to be kidding me!" Andrea commented as she continued to run circles around Tommy. Tommy looked at Andrea stunned. Trini said, "You're history Shellshock. These flowers can reverse your power."

She then said, "OK flowers, with the power of the Sabertoothed Tiger, I command you release us from Shellshock's power!" She sprinkled the dust and the spell was broken.

Andrea stopped running and caught her breath. "Tommy?"

Tommy replied, stuttering, "Uh... I... Uh... don't know who your talking about." "Then how would you know my name? And Tommy, your helmet may disguise your voice to humans, but it does nothing to mutant turtle's." Jason said, "Tommy, we can handle it from here, right?" Tommy sighed as he repositioned himself on the roof and said, "You got it, Jason." He played some notes on his flute and the Dragonzord shot missiles from it's finger tips. In the meanwhile Tommy said, "Jason, Andrea's here. She just found out." Jason blasted the monster and said, "Tommy tell Andrea we have something to discuss later. Tommy relayed the message. Together the Dragonzord and Tyrannosaurus Zord destroyed Shellshock.

Later, before the Rangers went back to their basketball game, Jason found a quiet place to talk with Andrea. Jason said to Andrea, "So now you know." "Yeah...." "You know you can't tell anyone this, right?" "I know... I'm proud of you." Jason smiled and said, "Thanks. You know I always wanted to be a guardian." Andrea nodded. "Even though the others wanted to leave at first this sounded appealing to me."

"I understand that feeling." "I want you to know I didn't do this just for you and our folks. I did it for everyone." "I know." Jason smiled and said, "The others are waiting. And maybe I'll introduce you to Zordon and Alpha sometime." "Who?" "They were the ones who chose me to be the red ranger." "Okay. You want to go the basketball game?" "Sure I want to see if Zack can beat Tommy." "And I want to see if I can beat you." "With that shell you probably could."

They met up with the others at the game. Jason stood next to Kim, Trini and Billy as Kimberly said, "If I never see another turtle again it'll be too soon." Trini and Billy agreed and Jason looked at them and said, "What about Andrea?" Trini replied, "What about her? She's as human as we are." "But I am a turtle," said Andrea coming up behind her. Billy smiled at her and said, "Not to us and not like Shellshock." "Oh really, Blue?" Laughed Andrea.

Kimberly said, "Tommy informed us you knew." "So I challenge anyone of you to a round. I win, you take me to me meet this Zordon and Alpha!" Each one of them backed up. "Oh come on. This shell weighs about 30 lbs." Zack looks at her and said, "You did just see Billy smoke me right?" "Yeah. I'll go up against Billy then." Billy said, "you could probably crush me with that Shell." "Now why would I do that?" "Accidental foul."

"I'm not even full grown. I'm only 11."

Jason's communicator went off and he answered it. He then comes back and said, "You may have gotten your wish Andrea." Andrea smiled. "I'm ready." Jason grabbed her and the two telported to the command Center. "That was interesting."

Alpha walked up to her and said, "It always is the first time." "Wow, a robot, you must be Alpha. I'm Andrea." Zordon replied, "We know all about you Andrea." Jason was caught by surprise by this comment. "You do? How?" Zordon said, "I know Master Splinter and Master Ching I" "Who?"

Jason replied, "Master Ching I is the guy that saved you back when I first got you." "Yes, and a Shinobi Shaman, who has a turtle daughter like yourself, whom he is training in the Shinobi ways. Her name is Mei Pei Chin. Master Splinter is a rat Ninja Master who has four turtle sons like you, whom he is training in the Ninjitsu ways. Their names are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michealangelo."

"Others, like me?" Zordon contiued, "Six turtles fell into a mutegen. They all became bipedal and intelligent. You are one of the six. Two girls and four boys." Alpha piped up, "And a full grown rat - Master Splinter." "Too True Alpha." "So.. you've been keeping an eye on us?" "Yes to make sure no one took advantage of you. In fact that is one of the reasons we chose Jason as the Red Ranger."

Jason asked, "Becuase of my sister, you made me a Ranger?"

"No. Because of what you are towards your sister. You stand up for her, and protect her, even though she is unique, and we know you will do that for all beings." Alpha added, "Same with the others, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly."

Zordon looked at Andrea. "Do not look at your differences as tragic. Instead rejoice in the fact that they are apart of your destiny to make a difference, to be a Guardian of others. Remember, destiny is three parts, fate, chance and free will." Jason said, "Our free will had us become Power Rangers." Zordon nodded. "Yes, Jason, but it was fate that gave you that choice and chance that Rita's dumpster landed here. Does that make sense?"

Jason looked at Andrea and waited for her to answer.

"I see. Freewill is choice. Chance is Random Event that you don't see coming, such as a car accident, and fate is something out of your control making the decision. You, Zordon were the one to give the Rangers the choice of being Rangers, you could have given it to anyone, but you choice them. That was fate. Chance was when Rita's dumpster landed on the moon. It could have landed in the sun and we needed not have worried about Rangers, but it landed by chance on the moon. And Free Will. You, Jason and the others could have chosen to accept it, or not to accept it but you chose to accept it. And by these three things in combination, you are Rangers." Jason nodded.

"Now, fate hands us seven possibilities. From normal baby turtles, and rat, to bipedal martial artist mutants with intelligence that would be fate. In time a chance happening may occur and we will have to choose. Our destiny is coming."

Jason nodded again.

Zordon looked at Andrea and said, "Know this Andrea. A Ranger's identity must remain a secret. However, I have no doubt that Rita will try to attack you so be on your guard. Know that you have special knowledge and must guard it with your life. I know not what your future holds but if it leads you to the other Turtles then I wish you joy in it. Be safe young one."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four years ago…

Jason came walking in the front door after being away for some time. He called out, "Mom, dad, Andrea, I'm home." "Jason!" Andrea came running out of her room. She had grown a lot and was now 14. Jason gave her a big hug when he saw her. "How are you doing, my little sister?"

"Great. I'm now brown belt!" "I was a Black Belt by the time I was 15. Even teaching others." "Master Jowl says I need to work on my mediatation skills first, and then he'll think about testing me." Jason rubbed the top of her head and said, "You know I was just joking with you. You have tougher training than I did." "I do? Why?" Andrea was outraged.

"I had simple stuff compared to all you learned. If it were me, I'd still be a green belt by now." Andrea laughed. "And not to mention I have a shell, and only three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot, and all of my lessons have to be with a personal friend or private."

"No kidding. You've done real well for yourself even with the supposed disadvantages. You know I missed you." "I missed you too. Now you can help me calm down and meditate!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't know if I can. Do you know the circumstances for my return?" "Yeah, Tommy told me." "Was a surprise to the rest of the guys to say the least."

"I'd ask for a night ride on the bikes, but I've just about outgrown my old kiddy motorbike. Been riding yours. Mom said you wouldn't mind. Especially since you've nearly outgrown it." Jason pointed to the driveway and said, "We can still take that ride. I got a motorcycle." "All right, when'd you'd get it?" "When I was at the conference. I got my driver's license and bought it." "Niice."

Jason sighed and said, "I kept thinking about our evening rides and I wanted to keep those thoughts alive so I got the motorcycle." Andrea grinned. "So on that ride you can give me a few tips, like you always did." Jason smiled and said, "Yeah. I missed having my sister around." "And I missed having my brother around."

"How is Master Jowl?" "Good, considering, he lost several of his best students and teachers in the same year. And a few more after that." "How did that happen?" "Well you, Trini, and Zack left. Then Kim left, and Aisha vanished." Jason smiled and said, "Yeah that's true, but we had important things to do." "Yeah I know, and he knew. He said it was time for you all to follow your own paths in life, even though he lost business. He would find more." "That sounds like Master Jowl."

"So what color are you now?" "Actually I am gold. Taking over for someone who helped out." "Ooo Gold?" "Thought you might like it. Though it's more like Black and Gold, but still." "So I heard Billy is no longer a Ranger?" "Yeah. And they did try him, first before bringing me in." "That's too bad. So have they told you of the Alien Rangers? "Yep. Can't wait to meet them myself." "What of Ninjor?" "Jeeze, I can't believe you became better acquainted with my friends than I ever did."

"Is that a no? Dude, they even took me to see him on the sly, or at least Tommy and Kimberly did... and what the hell? I thought he was nuts when he said my Ninja Spirit was a Dragon!"

"Wait you were a Ranger while I was gone?" "No, silly. They just took me to help me channel my inner animal spirit." Andrea looked amused. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw the Dragon Spirit within me." "What's wrong with the Dragon? I had a red dragon as a zord."

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that Ninja spirits of Mythical Creatures are rarer than those of normal creatures, and Dragon Spirits are the most rare of all. Ninjor said that in all time there have only been Fourteen Dragon Spirits in the entire universe. Four sit eternally on the Ninja Tribunal. One is eternally corruptted. One is destined to join the the Ninja Tribunal, and the remaining Eight are forever bound by destiny."

"Then I guess you are bound by destiny, but Remember what Zordon said a long time ago. Destiny is what you make of it. So I hear you and Billy are getting along real well these days."

Andrea nodded as she headed for Jason's old bike. What she hadn't mentioned was repainting it Crimson. "He's teaching me some physics." "So you have a passion for science?" Andrea laughed. "Not to his extent. But I understand it. Somewhat." "You understand it better than I do little sister."

"I don't know what my place is in this world, Jase." "Your place is in the center of things. You brought balance in my life." Jason hopped on his bike and said, "You ready?" "Sure am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks later...

Jason came home depressed. "What's wrong, Jase?" Andrea was concerned. Jason smashed his fist into his hand and said, "Tommy is missing and the Cogs destroyed the only way we have of finding him." "Oh no! If there is anyway I can help, tell me!" Andrea cried. "There's nothing you can do right now, except..." Jason thought to himself for a minute and said, "You remember all your science Training with Billy?" She nodded.

"Good we need that. C'mon." He grabbed his belt and took the two of them to the Power Chamber. Kat was already there. "Wow, this place has changed. Good to see you Zordon and Alpha, but not under the circumstances." Andrea said. Zordon nodded as Alpha said, "Over here Andrea." Andrea walked over to Alpha and asked, "How can I help?"Then she looked up the viewing screen. "Oh boy. You better go, Jason."

Kat saw it too and said, "Oh no a monster is attacking Tommy's uncle." Jason said, "Alpha send the other Rangers to the lake." Alpha replied, "Right Jason, and after that Andrea and I will continue working on the Scanner." Jason looked over at Andrea and winked at her. He then said, "Back to action." With that he and Kat were gone.

Andrea looked at Alpha, "Ok Alpha where is this Scanner?"

Shortly though five Rangers returned where two had left. Andrea looked up from only finishing half the work. "What happened?"

Jason breathec heavily as he said, "Cool Chrome used knock out vapor on us. I see why you're the only one working on the scanner sis." Alpha walked over and handed them what looked like an oxygen mask. As each one took a breath from it Alpha said, "I designed this to protect you from the vapor."

Adam joked, "Talk about someone who needs a water purifyer." "I have faith in you guys." Andrea said completing another fourth of the work. Zordon said, "Cool Chrome is about to attack the city." Jason nodded and said, "Back to Action."

"Good Luck." Andrea said. Alpha replied, "They always have it." Andrea nodded.

Alpha began work on another device. As the Rangers teleported out, Andrea continued work on the scanner. "Nearly finished." "Andrea before you do I need some help over here. With Tommy gone the Rangers can't work their zords so I need to set up a remote control device similar to the one used before with the Ninja Falconzord."

"Alright, Alpha." She set down the scanner and the tools, and went over to Alpha's table. "Let's see, this goes here and this connects to that..." She began the complicated work, thinking that her brain would be fried tonight, but that she was their best hope right now.

When it was finished the Rangers called explaining the problem. Alpha told them that he and Andrea had just got done building the device that should help them out. Tanya replied, "Way ta go Alpha, Great work Andrea."

"No problem. Now, I should return my attention to the scanner I believe? It is almost finished." Alpha's light glowed much brighter. Andrea smiled. Within minutes, she completed the scanner's repairs; in enough time to watch the Rangers finish taking down Cool Chrome.

"YES!" Andrea cried. Soon the Rangers returned and Jason looked at Andrea, "Is it ready?" "You bet!" Jason tok the scanner from her and he and Kat left." "So, anything else I can help with?"

"Until Billy gets back can you help me around here for a bit." Alpha replied. "Ok. That's sounds good."

A few hours later...

When Jason and Kat returned they handed the Scanner to Alpha and asked, "Did we get enough of a reading Alpha?" Alpha took the scanner and put the information into the computer. He said, "According to this Tommy is in another dimension." He looked at the data again and mentioned that he was getting strong brain wave activity from Tommy. When asked, Zordon answered, "Whoever has a hold of Tommy is trying to control him." Then the console exploded. Andrea cried, "That's so not right!"

Alpha said, "Oh no, we've lost the signal." Zordon replied darkly, "The Tommy we all know is about to change forever." All Jason could say was, "Not again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later...

Tanya asked, "You find anything new about Tommy?" Jason replied, "Bulk and Skull say they saw him by the lake." Kat asked, "Alpha can you find anything there?" "I'll scan the perimeter of the lake. Watch the Viewing Globe for a Visual Readout." Alpha said. "Is there anyway I can help?" Andrea asked.

Jason answered, "I don't know little sister." His expression was one of sadness and desperation. Tanya said, "I don't see anything." "I'm not getting a reading," Alpha said. "Wait! I'm beginning to get something. Wait... It's a residual brain wave pattern. It could be Tommy's.. But... But.. Wait!" Kat asked, "What Alpha?" "The patterns' changing!" "Rangers if these brainwaves are any indication, then Tommy is in Grave Danger," Zordon said. Tanya asked, "What do you mean?" Zordon replied, "The way they are changing, Tommy may not be Tommy for much longer."

Jason said, "Zordon, I can't allow this to happen. I'm going down there." Kat said, "I'm going with you." Andrea had been practicing mindwalking with Master Jowl. She hadn't succeeded yet, but this would be a good time as any to succeed. "Perhaps, I can help here. Master Jowl and I have been working on the technique on mindwalking. I'm a little weak, but now's a time good as any."

Jason looked at her and said, "No, I won't permit it."

Andrea stared straight back at him. "Master Jowl says I'm ready." Jason said, "I don't care, I won't let you do it. We can handle this without mindwalking, besides, Tommy could hurt you if you try it while his mind is messed up."

Andrea looked up at Zordon, "From what I understand, Zordon has telepathic powers. He could help me." Zordon replied, "Unfortunately, I have to agree with your brother on this one Andrea." Andrea shrugged. Zordon said, "The rest of the Rangers will stay here and help Alpha." Adam agreed and Zordon continued, "I'll contact Billy on Triforia and have him return and help us.

"Anything I can do?" Andrea felt useless. Jason and Kat morphed and headed to the beach. Adam looked at Andrea and says, "Help us track brainwaves.""Done." Andrea headed to a computer panel. Shortly, Adam looked up and said, "Oh no, Jason is being taken." "Jason!" Kat and Andrea cried out.

Zordon noticed Kat running after him and yelled, "Katherine don't, otherwise you'll be captured too. It is one way and you may not return." Katherine herself now felt useless. "Zordon?" Andrea looked questioningly at him in a way he had to know what she was asking. "Not now Andrea. We need to keep our wits about us." "But, he's my brother!"

"And we need you here," Adam replied. "To do what? I'm not a ranger." "No but you are good with tech. Trust me Andrea. Besides you give us a sense of strength that we desperately need with Jason and Tommy gone now."

"Fine. But I have a baad feeling about this." Adam was about to say something when Alpha cried out. "What Alpha?" Andrea asked. Alpha said, "I have just lost Jason on my scanner." "Don't make me say it." Zordon replied, "Keep trying, Alpha. Andrea give him a hand. I'll tell Billy he needs to hurry." "Ok... should I mention I just got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?" "I too have a bad feeling, Andrea," Zordon said. Katherine finally returned.

Kat said, "Zordon I tried to stop him." Tanya said, "You did your best." Alpha jumped. "Oh no. Two others just were taken." Adam said, "Great now Two more have been taken to where Jason is." "Who are they?" Andrea asked Alpha, at the same time looking pleadingly at Zordon.

Adam replied for Alpha, "We don't know Andrea. Just sit tight alright. You fall to pieces and so may this team." Tanya asked, "What are you guys talking about?" Adam said, "She has known about and been a big help to the Rangers almost since the beginning. I never told anyone, but I thought having a frog as my power was kind of dumb, she encouraged me that it was a good thing. She helped Kat help Kimberly. She was there when Billy was depressed about not getting to become a Zeo Ranger. She helped Tommy more times than I can count. She even was able to help Rocky find something important he lost. Andrea is the backbone of this team even if she isn't a Ranger."

"I ... wouldn't go that far." Andrea blushed, as much a turtle could, that is. Rocky smiled at her and said, "You might not, but we do." Katherine and Adam nodded. "Well, all right. Then let's get things in motion people. We've got people to save. Alpha, can you figure out how to make that a two-way teleportation doorway? Zordon have you gotten a hold of Billy yet? And let's keep tracking brain waves." She took a breath.

Billy said, "I'm here already Andrea. You heard the woman, let's get to work." Andrea smiled. "Good. You're Chief of Tech anyways."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A short time later…

I think I've separated the residual life signs enough to see who was out there. It is coming through now." Alpha said. Billy looked first at the image then to Andrea and said, "Well there's Jason, but who are the other two?" the image changed to show, "Bulk and Skull." Andrea was quiet. Tanya said, "I don't believe it." Billy said, "Well looks like we have two missing Rangers and two interdimensional hitchhikers."

Tanya said, "We gotta get them out of there." Andrea said with a strange look on her face, "I think, for once we must leave them." Rocky said, "Yeah, we may not know how to get them out, but we do know how to get in." Adam walked over to Andrea and said, "You alright?"

"I feel fine, but that is not what I meant. I believe that Bulk and Skull are in their Cocoon stage and that if we were to help them in whatever they have to do here, their wings would be broken and they will never fly." Adam nodded as Billy walked over to the two of them. He pressed a couple of buttons on a console and said, "Unfortunatly the holographic entry way has just been shut."

Adam looked from Billy to Andrea to Kat and said, "Now what?" Andrea asked calmly, "Can we reopen it?" Billy responded, "No it's closed at the source." "Then what would you suggest, Billy?" "I don't..." He then pressed a few buttons and said, "Wait I'm getting some residual energy from the source." Zordon said, "Alpha try and get a lock from where this is coming from."

"Yes Zordon." Gasket appeared on the screen. He laughed and said, "Thank you for tuning in folks. I'd like to invite all the kiddies at home to the main event." He moved away to show Jason fighting a monster.

"Noo! Jason..." Adam grabbed a hold of Andrea to hold her back. Gasket continued, "I hope you enjoy the show." He laughed evilly. "Ok, Billy find a way to teleport there!" Andrea said near tears. Billy hit the controls and said, "I can't. Alpha find out where that transmission is coming from."

Billy watched the screen and said, "They must have given that monster Tommy's ability. Only he could match Jason move for move. "Is that Tommy? As the King?" Andrea wanted to know. Billy said, "I'm not sure, Gasket is only showing the fight, but it does sound like him." Adam looked over at Alpha and asked, "You found anything yet Alpha?"

"I am still trying Adam. Ai yai yai!." In a couple minutes, Tommy finally made his proclamation of destroying the Ranger's evil. "I knew I had a really baad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We need to get there now." Jason said on the screen, "C'mon Tommy they've Brainwashed you!" Jason pleaded with Tommy but it fell on deaf ears. While Jason tried to convince Tommy of who he was Gasket continued his lies. Tommy unfortunately believed Gasket.

Adam noticed this and said, "He responded when Jason said his name." Katherine added, "We have to find a way to help them." "Billy!" Andrea called. Billy looked at her and asked, "What?" "You, Alpha and I should be able to find a way to get the Rangers there!"

Billy replied, "We're already hard at work, but without a point of origin, I don't know if we can."

"And can't is not in my vocabulary right now. My brother's best friend is about to destroy him." Rocky said, "Aw man Tommy just entered into battle with Jason." "Billy it's either that, or I'm doing mindwalking." "Ai yai yai Rangers. What are we going to do?" Rocky said, "This is unbelievable." Kat replies, "What can Jason do, He's got to defend himself." Tanya added, "Gasket's brainwashed him to think we are his enemies."

Adam said, "Then we have to find a way to show him the truth." Tayna said, "The only way we can do that is to show him who his true friends are." Billy said, "Now all we have to do is find a way to make him remember." Alpha said, "And we better do it fast for everyone's sake." "Wait. Gasket doesn't know about me." Came a quiet voice.

Adam turned to her and said, "Andrea he's a robot. You can't contact him like you did Zedd." "Well, I didn't mean that, and mindwalking doesn't have to be about contacting other people. I meant we could somehow use that that against him. Tommy hasn't 'seen' me do any evil things." Rocky says, "That may be true but this is a Ranger matter." Billy cringed at that. Adam stepped in and said, "What he means is that you could get hurt. I think we may be stronger in our Ranger outfits than we look."

Andrea glared at him. "My brother is there." Kat whispered to her, "You know what I told you and I prefer you keep it quiet but remember that before you spout off that you are not the only one to have someone you care for in danger there." Andrea nodded.

Billy said, "Alpha and I will continue trying." "Billy, can we use the video signal as the point of origin?" Billy said, "Already working on it Andrea. If you must, watch the battle." "I can't bear to. Let me help." Billy said, "Zordon is the signal strong enough to follow to it's source?" Zordon replied, "I am not sure. It could land you in another dimension from where you would never return.

Kat said, "I am willing to take that chance." Tanya added, "We need to get over there before someone gets hurt." Rocky said, "We're running out of time." Adam asked, "But what do we do when we get there?" Zordon said, "Tommy's memories of your friendship is your only chance. You must leave from the holographic entry way." Billy added, "Listen you better morph and teleport there. I'll try and get a lock and teleport."

Adam looked at Andrea and said, "Will you be alright here, helping out?""Yeah." Rocky nodded at her and said, "It's morphin' time." The four Rangers morph and teleport away. Andrea watched after them. When they arrive, they get the call for proceeding. However...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Oh no!" Alpha said. "We can't transport you!" Billy looked at Alpha asked, "What's wrong?" "We've lost the lock!" They heard Adam say, "Oh No! We have to get to Tommy and Jason somehow." "Ohh, we have to get that lock back." Billy said, "Andrea try and recalibrate the scanners." "You got it, Billy."

Andrea was pushing buttons when she looked up at the screen..."Look! What did you do, Billy?" Billy shook his head and said, "I didn't do anything. I wonder who transported them." "We may never know." Billy said, "I guess we don't have a choice now. Try to contact him, Andrea."

Andrea sat down crosslegged and held her arms out like she was flying. _Tommy...Tommy..._ Kat replied, _Andrea is that you?_; _Kat? Oh dear. What's happening? _"Oh Great... Missed again.." Kat asked, _Wait are you trying to contact Tommy?; Yeah..._

_I don't think you'll be able to. Not if you got me instead._; _Show me what is happening_.; Katherine explained everything that was going on. She finished. _Any suggestions?_

Andrea bit her lip. _He sees you as evil. If he sees you as his friend Kat, I'm pretty sure, but not positive that should jolt his memory._

_You mean we should de-moprh?_ Andrea bit her lip again_. He responded to Tommy, he should respond to Kat, not to the Pink Ranger. Yes. But I'm not entirely sure._

Kat breathed heavily and said _I might as well try it. We have to do something._ On the viewscreen Kat said, "I have an idea, well actually it's Andrea's." Tommy said, "This should be amusing." Kat said, "There is only one thing left to do." Jason looked at her and said, "Be careful." Kat called out, "Zeo One Power Down!"

This caught Tommy off-guard. The other Rangers questioned her. She responded, "He has to see us as we really are. Andrea told me in my mind." Tommy said, "Don't try to trick me." As Kat moved forward, Tommy tried to attack her but stopped himself. He tried again and Katherine grabbed on. Jason was the next to follow. Followed by Rocky Adam and Tanya. Gasket tried to confuse Tommy but the others called out to help out.

_Tommy, if you are the King of the Machine Empire, why are you not a machine?_ Tommy shook his head, _I don't understand what's going on. I don't know who to trust any more_. "I don't understand what's going on. I don't know who to trust any more."

_Trust yourself. Trust your instincts. Why could you not hurt those who are supposedly your enemies?_ Kat said, "C'mon Tommy, we're your friends." _Show your true self, and you will know.__Shed your Outer Shell._

He pulled out his blaster both in his mind and in the physical world and said, "You Can't FOOL ME!" "Don't Move Rangers!" _Trust yourself._ "Tommy I know you're in there." "I don't know what you're talking about. Either of you."

He approached both Kat and Andrea with the gun pointing at them both.

Kat pushed the gun down and said, "Come back to us." Andrea raised her hands. _I'm just saying don't trust either one. Trust yourself._ Tommy grabbed his head in confusion as the brain drain continued wearing off. Gasket protested, trying to Make Tommy think he was still the king of the Machines; even bringing himself into the forcefielded area.

_Are you a machine? Are you a Power Ranger?_ Tommy turned to Gasket and said, "I don't think so. Zeo Five! Power Down!" _Thanks Andrea. Working on two battle fronts helped. _He said to Gasket, "You're my enemy. I'm leaving with my friends." _No prob._ She returned to the Commander Center. "Success." Billy smiled at her and said, "Good Job. Now we just need to get them out of there. Unfortunately we lost the signal."

Andrea smiled. "I have a feeling that it is about time for Bulk and Skull to spread their wings again." Billy said, "Well that would be unusual." Andrea shrugged. "They've done it before." Billy looked at her and asked, "Really when?" "There was the time with the Kaleidoscope monster remember? But they don't." "Since it is so rare that they help out I forget."

"Well, I have a feeling there will come a day when they will soar so broadly, no power ranger will forget... of course they won't fly much after that..." Billy said, "When that day happens, I will be proud to have known them then..." Shortly the Rangers returned to the Power Chamber.

Andrea hugged Jason. Jason hugged her back. As did Adam and Kat. Tommy walked over to her and hugged her, saying, "Thanks. I really needed your help more than I realize." "No problem, Tommy." Jason said, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Andrea? Alone." "Sure Jason."

Jason looked at her with Anger in his eyes. He said, "What did I tell you about mindwalking?" "First off, I got permission. Secondly I helped with the mission. Third, I seem to be a member of this team, like it or not. You were 14 were you started. I held off for while too." Jason said, "What you did was reckless, stupid, dangerous and..." "Self-less sacrifice for the ones I care about."

"Well I was gonna say it was a lot like me. Guess you learned from the best, huh." His expression changed from anger to joy. Andrea smiled. "Yeah." He gave her another hug. "Y'know you should graduate because of this little sis." "Too bad Master Jowl can't know about it." "Yeah but you can demonstrate it next time. For now why don't you get into something other than that Ninja suit and I'll take you to Ernie's for a smoothie victory." "Ok."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that year…

Jason stared at the command center. He knew this would be for the last time since Trey had his powers back. "Well, it was great, while it lasted.. wasn't it Jason?" "For me, yeah. For you, well it's only beginning." "What are you talking about? I'm only here because you are." "You are more valuable than you know, Andrea. If you leave now then the Rangers will be up a creek without a paddle."

"Very funny, but I'm no ranger." "No you're a tech like, Billy. With Billy gone you're the only one left." "I'm not that great..." "What about some of the gadgets you created for the Command Center?" "With Billy and Alpha's help..." "Not the way they say it. They tell me all they did was supervise. You have talents you don't even know."

"Well, you'll keep in touch, right?" "Sure will. Right now I have a date." "Heehee. Alright, see you later." Andrea watched her brother walk away.. as she silently frowned. Did the Rangers really need her? Was this her place, her path? She wasn't a genius like Billy, she knew that. Adam walked up to her first. He said, "Hey Andrea, I'm having a problem."

Andrea didn't hear him for a second. She was more like Trini than Billy. Adam places a hand on her shoulder. Andrea looked up. "Oh Adam. I didn't see you there." "I needed someone to talk to. However you look busy." "I have this friend who's feeling useless. I don't know what to say to him." Andrea smiled. "Tell him or her what she is needed for and tell her that she is wanted."

Adam smiles and says, "You are needed, Andrea. If you were to leave who would we talk to for advice in everyday matters. Zordon's good, but he can only go so far. We need you." Andrea blushed. "Thanks Adam." Adam smiled and said, "Never thought I'd ever see a green turtle go red." Alpha walked around as Adam left and said, "Ay-yai-yai."

"What's wrong Alpha?" "Oh... uh... well you see... uh... Ay-yai-yai." "What?" "I wish you wouldn't leave, Andrea." "Oh Alpha," Andrea grinned. She gave him a hug. "Without you or Billy it will get so lonely here." He hugged her back. Zordon said to Andrea, "You must choose your own path Andrea, but I want you to know what a great assest you have been so far and I wish you would continue being a great asset to the team."

Andrea nodded. "I will need some time to decide." Zordon nodded and said, "Maybe you should go back to Angel Grove and think about it for a while." Andrea thanked him and left the Power Chamber. Rocky and Tommy were sparring hard in the middle of the Youth Center. Andrea dressed completely and joined them there. Rocky looked over at her and without missing a punch and asked, "What's up Andrea?"

"Just wondering where my path leads to next." Tommy said, "I always thought that your path lay along with ours." "Perhaps for now." She wandered away. The two of them stopped and headed over to Andrea, standing in her way. Rocky said, "What is that supposed to mean? We still need you Andrea." "Yes, I have some thinking to do."

Tommy said, "What do you need to think about? We need you. You are part of the family." "Let me think, Tommy. It's Girl time." Kat and Tanya were drinking smoothies near the video games. They almost seemed to ignore their surroundings as they discussed meaningless things. Andrea wandered over to Kat and Tanya. "Hey girls." Kat spoke up first, "Hey Andrea. We were discussing helping out with some of the young kids in town whose parents are always away." "Oh.. I've just been thinking..."

Tanya said, "We could use your help. I've noticed several kids like you." "Turtles?" Kat and Tanya looked at her funny. "They like you because you're sweet and kind," says Kay. "Sorry I have a lot on my mind." Tanya said, "Like what?" "Jason's gone. I don't know if I should stay. They looked at her funny again and said in unison, "Are you serious?" "Yeah."

Kat asked, "Why? I mean it can't be just Jason leaving." "Jason, was the only reason I was here." Tanya said, "It can't be. You were useful when Billy was gone. We needed you then and we do now." "Really?" They both nodded. Kat said, "We've needed you in more ways than one." "Then I have the agreement of the entire team. I will stay."

Tanya looked at her slyfully, "You weren't really planning on leaving us were you? You just wanted to make sure you were still useful." "That depends." Kat asked, "ON what?" "Am I?" She stuck her tongue out at them. Kat laughed a little and said, "Last I checked you were, but then again..." She replied in kind.

Some of the shelter kids ran in, and Andrea grew serious. She grabbed Kat's arm. Kat smiled at them and said, "Hello, kids. I guess you're here for us."

"Kat!" Andrea whispered. The kids looked at Andrea and whispered remarks to one another. Almost all were positive. One boy just stood there quietly. "Kat! Who is he? The quiet one?" Andrea whispered." Kat sighed and said, "That's Justin. His father's away a lot and his mother died." "His path shall soon lie in the Power..." Kat looked at her and whispered, "What?" Andrea blinked and came out of the trance. "So who wants smoothies?" The kids raised their hands. Justin reluctantly raised his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks later…

Andrea was practicing with her naginata in the park. Kat and Adam walk up together. They watched her move for a bit. Andrea noticed them but finished her Katas first. Adam said, "Hey Andrea." "Hey Adam, hey Kat." Kat waved as Adam said, "Justin and Alpha need your help."

Andrea put her naginata away. "What do they need help with?" Adam sighed and said, "Well apparently something went wrong with the zord controls for Justin's zord. You think you can take a look?" Andrea sighed too and nodded. "Alpha ready to teleport." Kat said, "In two minutes. Did you want to cool down first?" Andrea raised her eyebrows. "They need help, but you want me to wait?" Adam said, "Our connection to the teleporters in the watches Billy designed are a little on the fritz. Alpha says that will be fine in two minutes."

"I just checked those." Adam said, "You checked Tanya's, Tommy's and Justin's. You didn't check Kat's or mine. They are in reboot mode right now." "I could've have sworn I did." Andrea looked at him. "And reboot time is twenty four hours." Kat said, "Alpha bi-passed a few safety measures that have been outdated for a while. You can check the youth center. We were there first and walked here."

"Why the Youth Center?" Adam said, "Thought you might practice there without the weapon or with a normal staff." "Um ok." Wondering if the Pink and Green Rangers had lost their minds, she walked to the Youth Center.

Before arriving Adam's communicator goes off. He answered it saying, "Adam here." Alpha said, "Everything is ready, yo." Adam said, "Thanks Alpha." Adam looked at Kat and nodded. The two grabbed Andrea quickly and covered her eyes with her hat.

"What the? Hey!" Kat said, "Alpha now." With that they teleported to the Command Center. Once there the two let go before Andrea could hurt them. Now Andrea could see. "What was that for?" All in the area yelled, "SURPRISE!" "Yikes!"

They said in unison, "Happy Birthday!" Andrea laughed thanks. Tommy walked up to her and said, "Surprised ya didn't we?" "Yeah sure did," said Andrea laughing. A familiar feminine voice said softly, "That wasn't their only surprise." "TRINI!" Trini smiled, "And I am not alone." She pointed to Billy and Cestria, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, and Jason and Kimberly. Those two were standing very close together. "Jason! Rocky! Billy! Cestria! Aisha! Kim! You're All here!" Billy smiled at her and said, "Hey Andrea." All of them gave her similar salutations. "Dimetria, were you in on this too?" Dimitria replied, "Ask not was I in on this, but ask how did they all know?" Andrea laughed. Alpha said, "Yo, yo, yo. We're getting a transmission from Eltar." "Oh dear, I hope everything is alright." Zordon appeared on screen and said, "Salutations on your annual date of birth." "Oh thank you Zordon. You called all the way from Eltar to wish me happy birthday? That's long distance." Alpha V responded, "Nothing is too good for one of our own Andrea." "Thanks, Alpha V."

Jason said, "I'm glad we could make you happy here Andrea." There was cake made by Alpha VI, and soda and then it was present time. From Billy and Cestria she received a Codoyal - a work of art from Aquitar (where the Alien Rangers and Cestria are from and where Billy has moved to). She was unsure what to make of it. From Trini and Zack, she received an authentic Swiss Army Knife. From Aisha, she received a set of African cravings.

Kimberly and Jason smiled at Andrea. They said nothing. She mocked glared at them. "Alright where is it?" Jason playing dumb says, "Where is what?" She looked at Kimberly. "I think it's shellquake time." Kimberly said, "If you do you'll destroy your present." "Ooo. What is it?" Jason grabbed Kimberly's hand and twirled her to him. They twirled out of the way to show a crimson motorcycle with a circle headlight.

"Dude... no waay...Zeo powered... Motorcycle... you didn't!" Jason said, "We did. We found an old one and modified it for you." "Woow.. thanks.." "Hey now I feel lame..." Rocky said as he handed her a pair of beautiful Tonfas. Jason said, "Rocky why should you? Andrea needs some more weapons, right?" "Yeah they are beautiful," Andrea said. Rocky nodded. Jason winked at Rocky. Kimberly said, "I think that's everyone. The others said they got you stuff earlier and did this party especially for us." Andrea grinned. "Thanks everyone." Jason said, "Anything for my little sister." Cestria said, "I hope you didn't mind my accompanying William to this... 'party'." "No, of course not." "I do not know you that well. Which is the reason for my concern."

"Well, now we know each other better." Cestria nodded. Aisha said, "I hate to say this but I need to get back to the Jungle. They still need me there." "Go ahead. I understand." Rocky said, "Unfortunately we all need to be going back. Sorry Andrea." "I understand." Jason walked over to Andrea and whispered, "I need to talk with you real quick before we head off." "What is it?" He pointed over to Kimberly then to himself.

"I see. I understood that." "You don't mind?" "No. Why would I?" "You are my sister. I always thought you would want to know something about the girls I dated." "I do. I like Kim." Jason smiled and out loud he said, "Ready to go back scuba diving Kim?" She nodded and the two walked off hand in hand.

Adam says, "Who ever would have thought, huh Andrea?" "Yep."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few months later…

Andrea needed to be alone... she had been invited to go camping with Justin, Adam, and Tanya, but she declined. She also declined to go for a ride with Tommy and Kat out in the outskirts of Town.. Something big was coming.. something that would change the Rangers forever... She needed to be alone to think.

The Scott's phone rang. Andrea picked it up. "Hello?" Jason's voice came over the phone. "Hey sis, how are you?" "Tired. Sensing great change in our friends soon to come. A change that will change everything. And my path is starting to drift..." "What do you mean, your path is starting to drift? Sis I thought your path lay with the team."

"Yes for a time.. but, not forever..." "Well where do you think your path is leading you?" "I'm not sure as of yet..." "Well whichever path you choose, I hope we're still family." "We will be, we will be." "Good. I'd hate to lose my little sister. Look I can't talk long, just wanted to say hi and all. Kim says hi too." "Well, hi bro, Love ya. Say hi to Kim!" A click was heard on the other line. Andrea hung up.

The doorbell rang. Andrea sighed. "Can't I get any peace?" She covered her face and opened the door a crack, "Yeah?" An Hispanic voice said, "I'm looking for someone named Andrea." Andrea raised her eyebrows. "Why do you need her?" "Adam sent me by to look in on her. He was worried. My name is Carlos Valtre." "Oh. Well, tell him I'm fine, I just...AHHHHHH!"

Carlos asked, "What is it?" Andrea crouched down and held her head in pain. "I'm sensitive to outer experiences. Adam, Tanya and Justin are in trouble. I must go." She jumped up holding her head and ran off leaving the door open. She later teleported to the Command Center. Carlos asked himself, "What was that all about?"

Later in the Command Center, she told Dimitria and Alpha VI what was going on. Dimitria asked, "Are you certain we didn't already know that?" "No. And I've been sensing a great change coming for the Rangers.. after which, they will never be the same, but I'm sure you knew that too.. what you don't know is that my own path is drifting... "

Alpha says, "Yo, yo, yo, this ain't good. The Rangers are breaking up and we're going to loose our best help." "Heh, Alpha, if it were Shifting, you would be. Drifting means only that it is no longer Stable... it could spontaneously Jerk away at any point, it may slowly Shift away, or it become Stable once more in the Future."

Dimitria said, "Alpha's quote is misstated. He means that the Rangers will be changing. A torch is going to be passed." "So that's the change I felt... Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Justin are leaving?" Alpha replied, "Justin's young. The others graduated High School. We need young people with attitude, yo." "That's strange, I sensed the entire team was to be different..." "Not yet. Hey can you give me minute." Alpha walked over to the communications grid and said, "Yo Rangers, You better hurry Tommy and Kat are in trouble."

Dimitria said, "This may be the truth but there are two worthy ones are attempting to help Katherine." "This may be why my path is Drifting..." Andrea mused. Alpha asked, "You do know Justin looks up to you as a big sister, right?" Andrea nodded. "I know..." "Could you at least wait until he doesn't need you anymore? I mean you know all he's been through right?" "I know..." "Alpha V told me how you looked up to Jason I guess the shoe is on the other foot now, yo." Andrea nodded.

Drrring. Drrring. Alpha VI said, "Yo, yo, yo, your cell phone is going off. Course that thing is big. Don't know why you carry it around." "Mom and Dad insist. It's only for emergencies." She pressed the button. "Hello? Mom? Mom calm down.. slow down I can't understand you. What? Dragonlike creatures kidnapped Master Jowl?" Dimitria said, "I saw this one coming. The Rangers will not be pleased. I am worried what they will do." "Mom, slow down," Andrea said as she looked at Dimitria questioningly. "They disappeared through some kind of vortex?"

Alpha shook his head. "Yo this town's getting weirder and weirder. Space Magic. Space Machines. Space Pirates. And now Dragons?" Dimitria says, "Alpha I'm afraid the Dragons will attack again later. For now this is the last of them we shall see for a while."

"Mom, I don't know if I can come right now.. Oh crap, there's a giant fire monster! " She pressed buttons to make the events in the viewing globe seem like they were in the room. There were screams and roars. "I'll call you back later Mom, love ya bye!""That was an old battle Andrea," said Dimitria. "The Rangers are returning." "I had to think fast..."

Adam said, "Tommy was captured by Divatox." "Here we go again..." Andrea said. Kat replied, "This is worse than before. We have no way of finding him this time." "Not to mention it's almost time for you to pass the torch." Andrea frowned and muttered. Then a monster finally appeared on the screen, large and destroying downtown Angel Grove.

Tanya said, "Looks like someone got heated up." Adam replied, "Seems he got his firepower back." Dimitria says, "Angel Grove is in grave danger. "Zords online. We'll control Red Lightning from here." Alpha said, "We'll use it when needed." Kat asked, "Any luck finding Tommy, yet?" Alpha looked up from his control and said, "That's a big no-no." "Yet we have Citizen TJ on the job..." Andrea replied. "Yep I think he'll do alright, but right now we need to keep the firebug from torching Angel Grove."

Adam said, "We'll head down to Angel Grove, you two handle things from here." Tanya said, "I don't think we can handle this on our own." Andrea looked thoughtful... "You may have to recruit citizens to help you in this." Justin smiled at her and said, "You know just what to say in these situations Andrea."

Tanya said, "Let's do it guys. Shift into Turbo." They morphed and left. Alpha said, "Do you want to help them, Andrea?" Andrea nodded. She quickly covered herself in a light nonflammable material and brought out her naginata. Alpha said, "Great the Rangers are being attacked by Pirannatrons and Carlos and Ashley are being overrun. I'll send you down there immediately."

She was teleported in to the middle of it. "For Master Jowl!" She cried! "Go Rangers! Go Carlos and Ashley!" She swung right and left and cut down the middle, and leapt over a thrust. Bending backwards under a punch she cut the legs out from under a Pirannatron. Carlos asked, "Who are you?" "It's me, Andrea. Now get going!" Carlos nodded as he and Ashley got the citizens out of there. The Pirannatrons go after them.

Andrea shook her head. "I don't think so!" She flipped over the Pirannatrons' heads, blocking their path. As she struck a Pirannatron another hit her in the eye pretty badly… She fell to her knees and held it. Carlos turned back, "Andrea!" He jumped in and began attacking the Pirannatrons. Ashley turned to the kids and pushed them down an alley way. She turned around and said, "I'm coming to help." She too joined in the melee.

Andrea realized that not only was her eye hurt, but the mask that hid her face was ruined. "So be the cost." She grimaced in pain as she removed the mask and tied it to her eye. Standing again she picked up her naginata finally showing her true face to the town. Carlos looked at her and said, "Are you ok, Andrea?"

She looked at him showing him her turtle face. "My eye is hurt but I can fight." Carlos nodded at her and said, "Well me and Ashley are here to help." Ashley nodded as well.

Blinded in one eye, Andrea cherished the five blindfold teachings of Master Jowl. It came in handy now, as she wielded her naginata against the Pirannatrons.

Carlos said, "In this town, anything can happen. Space Magic, Space Machines, Space Pirates. Dragon People. Turtle People. You learn to accept what comes." Ashley ducked a punch and said, "And they say Area 51 is weird. Nuh uh. Angel Grove is weirder." Andrea made a mental note that these two would be good candidates for new rangers... and that TJ would too, if any of them survived...

Soon the Pirannatrons were taken out. The kids ran up to the three heroes cheering. Carlos and Ashley quickly take them to the Youth Center.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Andrea returned to the Command Center to receive treatment for her eye and provide more help for the battle. Alpha said, "Yo, yo, yo. Tommy is gonna kill both you and me." "And why's "You know how close he and Jason are. You got hurt bad and they take it out on us." "We'll keep this our little secret, if you'll help me with it?" Alpha nodded and said, "Ok, I just hope they don't back me into a wall about it." "I'll take the blame." "I sent you down there." Dimitria said, "When time for blame comes, as unlikely as that is, it shall not be cast upon anyone."

"Good idea. NOW can we do my eye? It bloody hurts!" She bumped into Alpha. Alpha stumbled a bit as he tried to dress her wound. "Hold still please." "Sorry, half my vision is gone." "Cheeze. How do you expect me to get any work done with you moving like that?" Andrea held still. "I'm sorry, Alpha. The loss of an eye is nerve-racking. Will I have further problems?"

"Just loss of sight from time to time but it'll be sporadic."

A message finally came in from Tommy. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Alpha explained most of what had happened. Andrea piped up. "The others are ready to go to megazord, are you up for it?" Tommy said, "Let me get to them first." He morphed and teleported to them. Andrea looked at the hourglass. "They are running out of time."

Not too long after that the Zords were activated. Alpha said, "Looks like we don't need that remote control." Adam called in while he was in his zord, "Andrea, you got any recommendations for our replacements." Andrea looked at Alpha and shook her head. "Citizens who have the courage to help without the Power, will have the courage to fight when they are outpowered with the Power." Tanya said, "You got any by name we can check out." "Look to those who helped without asked being to, and would have helped without asked to."

Adam said, "I think she means Carlos and Ashley. Remember Tanya we got them to help with those kids." Tanya gave an affirmative answer. "Tommy and Kat, that was for you as well." Tommy said, "Actually after we defeat the monster would you mind picking up Cassie and TJ for us?" "Sure thing. I will summon Carlos and Ashley as well."

Shortly after the monster was destroyed, Cassie and TJ walked towards the bus stop to wait for another one. Andrea was waiting there, in just her Ninja outfit her Naginata strapped to her back, and her eye neatly dressed. Cassie noticed her first and said, "Oh no, c'mon man I don't want to fight anymore."

"I am not here to fight you. You might say I am the Messenger of the Power Rangers. TJ, you have be Chosen by the Red Ranger for a very special task. Cassie you have been Chosen by the Pink Ranger for a very special task." Cassie hid behind TJ as he said, "How important is it? Cause we're trying to get on the road again. I'm on my way to Angel Grove."

"TJ, your courage saved the Red Ranger's life.. he has chosen you to replace him." TJ smiled and said, "I like the sound of that." "Cassie, in time of great danger, you overcame your fear and helped two perfect strangers, including the Pink Ranger. She has chosen you to replace her." Cassie shook her head and asked, "Me. Why me? I'm nobody special."

"Like I said, you and TJ alone helped when they were in great danger and you overcame your fear. That is what it takes to be a Ranger." "Then why did they send an alien turtle to come after us instead of them themselves?" "I am not an alien, I am a mutant, and a trusted friend and helper of the team. They are currently recovering from their last battle, and spending some time together - the last they will ever spend as a team, and gathering their things from HQ, and doing last min stuff such as taking a team photo - that's traditional."

TJ asked "Well ready to be a hero again?" Cassie nodded but she couldn't take her eyes off of Andrea. "You two will teleport directly to the Command Center, Alpha VI the Robot, and Dimitria of Inquirus will help you from there, I have two more replacements to pick up." TJ nodded as he and Cassie disappeared.

Andrea teleported to the Youth Center Hall. Carlos was in the Cafe. "Psst." Jerome stepped up to her and said, "Hello Andrea." "Hey Lt., just need to talk with Carlos..." "You know I haven't been a Lieutenant since I took over for Erinie. Actually can you give him a minute? He's about to finish the story with that young boy."

"Sure. Can you help me find Ashley?" "Sure. She's over there." Jerome pointed to Ashley standing over near a window. Andrea walked over to Ashley. "Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Ashley turned to face her and said "Oh hey Andrea. What's up?"

"We must speak in private." Ashley led the way to the lockers near the entrance. "What is it?" she whispered. "I am a trusted friend of the Rangers. They were very impressed by your actions this afternoon. As a matter a fact, it is time for most of them to move with their lives, and the Yellow Ranger has chosen you in her place."

Ashley shakes her head and said, "Whoa. This is a great honor. Have the others been chosen and informed yet?" "All were chosen at the same time. Only one has not been informed, for reasons of convenience. That one is Carlos."

Ashley smirked and said, "You know I always thought that he and I were chosen. Ever since that time we helped fight the Pirannatrons at the soccer game." "I too have had that feeling. But each needed to grow a little first. Not to say that being a Power Ranger isn't a time of growing either."

Carlos finished the book. He was informed by Jerome that Andrea wanted to see him and that she was talking with Ashley near the lockers at the entrance. He said, "Hey Andrea. What's going on?"

"Shh. am a trusted friend of the Rangers. They were very impressed by your actions this afternoon. As a matter a fact, it is time for most of them to move with their lives, and the Green Ranger has chosen you in his place." "Whoa me? You gotta be kidding?" "Shh. No I am not. Ashley was chosen as the Yellow Ranger."

"Is this because of what happened at the Soccer Practice?" "No. Because of what happened today. Now we must hurry. The Replacements for Red and Pink are already there." Ashley and Carlos nodded as they disappeared. Andrea teleported to the Command Center. Right in front of Tommy... He saw her eye." "Andrea, what happened?" He asked with a condescending tone.

"Don't start with me Tommy. You guys were attacked, and Carlos and Ashley were overrun. It's minor. I'll be fine." "Jason will not be happy when I tell him." "I'll tell him." "Are you serious? He'll have a cow. I don't want you in deep with him." "I can take care of myself." A tap comes on her shoulder.

She turned around. "Yes?" Jason was there and said, "I cornered Alpha and he told me what happened. Let the others do what they gotta while you and me talk." "Jason..." Andrea groaned. The other Rangers left for the next step in their lives. Jason watched them leave, then he smiled at her. "Good job." "What?" You wouldn't believe the amount of scars I got saving people from the monsters and minions." Andrea shook her head in disbelief. "You're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? Mom and dad may be but I'm not. I kept wondering when you would stand out on your own like that." Andrea tried to gave her brother a big hug but was slightly off. She nearly fell. Jason caught her and said, "My little sister is now a big hero. This is great."

She laughed. "I'm not that little." "You're younger than I am. That makes you little." He stuck his tongue out playfully. "Shellquake!" She threw herself shell first unto him. Jason stepped out of the way and laughed as she hit the floor. He said, "You did that one too many times to me that I found a way to avoid it." She tripped him and he fell unto her. "Then I'll just have to find new ways!" Jason laughed as he hit the floor. Then in a solemn tone he said, "I guess this is the end of an era."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Some months later…

Andrea stared at the picture, anger growing in her heart. How could they? How could they? It was a picture of three year old Jason, with a five year girl... Andrea Jane Scott the inscription read. Jason looked around the house calling Andrea's name. "JASON LEE SCOTT!" She yelled in rage crumpling the picture in her three fingered fist.

Jason shivered for a bit as he answered cautiously, "Yeah Andrea what is it?" "Where is she?" "Kim went home an hour ago. Though I have been thinking about moving in with her." "No. Where is Andrea?" "Andrea is standing right in front of me. Look Andrea I don't have time for games."

Andrea produced the rather crumpled picture from her fist. "No. Andrea Jane Scott. The real Andrea. The one you used me to replace!" Jason opened the picture and turned from her. He said, "It was all my fault." Andrea stood there with her mouth open, anger gone. "What was? "I killed my older sister." "What?"

"We were just little kids and I threw the ball too hard. She ran after it and then the car..." He trailed off remembering that horrid day. "You didn't kill her Jason. It wasn't your fault. But why did you try to replace her?" "I didn't. I wanted a pet turtle. Then you fell down that sewer and this happened." "Yet you replaced her."

Andrea turned and walked out the door. Her communicator beeped. "It was an accident." Andrea never heard, she was already on her way to the Power Chamber.

"What's up, Dimitria? "The Rangers are in trouble as is the rest of the Galaxy." "Brief me." "Divatox is using Golgoil to attack the Rangers and Eltar is under attack." "And what exactly is Golgoil? "Look at the viewing screen." Andrea looked. "Sheesh! And I thought monsters uptil now were bad. Anything I can do?" "Not yet. I wanted to appraise you of the situation. If things go bad Alpha will bring you back."

Alpha says, "If this is the end you better tell Jason and your folks." "Actually... we've had a falling out..." Alpha looks about as shocked as he can and says, "What why?" "Turns out there was an Andrea Jane Scott - Jason's older sister." Alpha says, "Yeah and...?" "You don't replace people Alpha. And he used me to rep lace Andrea." "Not the way Alpha V told it to me. Your name is Andrea Lauren Scott." "Still, Alpha, you don't name a child after a dead child... that's just not right."

"When did you first start growing into a little girl?" Dimtria asked. "When Jason was six, I was the equivalent of 2 1/2." "Wasn't he calling you Andrea already because he thought you were only a pet? Sometimes these people name pets by names they know. Jason knew Andrea and it would be difficult at this stage in life to change your name." "Perhaps..." The Rangers returned, down two megazords and a turbocannon.

TJ says, "Man I can't believe we lost both Megazords." Andrea shook her head. "It was a great loss." Carlos asked, "What's so great about it?" Dimitria shook her head as well... "But it can't be helped." Ashley then asked the obvious question, "What about Eltar?"

"Unfortunately I have grave news for you. Planet Eltar has fallen to Evil Forces." Dimitria said. TJ said, "What about Zordon?" Carlos followed with, "Is he ok? We gotta go and help him." Justin looked at Andrea worried. "No. If you go, Divatox will take over the world," Dimitria said. Andrea nodded. "She is right." Cassie asked, But if we don't help Zordon? Who will?" "I will." Dimitria said. "Along with Blue Sentrion, we will try to help Zordon." Blue Senturian said, "I am ready Dimitria." "Together we shall try and help Zordon." Ashley asked, "But when?" "Immediately." All Rangers were in shock. "Don't worry Rangers. We will be as cautious and as safe as we possibly can," Dimitria said. Ashley looked to Andrea and said to Dimitria, "What about taking her along?" "My place is with you."

Cassie looked at her, somewhat in disgust, and said, "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that. What about wanting to quit so many times." "Cassie, there are many things you don't understand. I have always understood that my final place will not be with you, but have never understood until now how my path was going to lead me to my destination. If I were to join Dimitria, it would lead me off course. But with you, my path is straight and true."

Cassie rolled her eyes. Justin in the meantime made his way to Blue Senturian and gave him a hug. He placed a coin in Blue Senturian's hand and said, "It's my lucky coin in case you need it." Blue Senturian nodded and said, "Thank You. I shall miss you Justin. Justin walked over to Andrea and stood near her.

"You can count them, Dimitria. They'll protect the Earth." Andrea said. "I have no doubt." TJ said, "I couldn't have said it better myself." "If ever in the darkest days, you lower your heads, raise them high again, for you are the Power Rangers. TJ said, "Goodbye Dimitria." "Farewell, My Friends." And the two of them were gone."

Justin looks at Andrea and says, "I hope they'll be all right Artemisia. Oops got my Art project stuck in my mind." Carlos said, "It's Andrea. I know we've been through a lot but..." "It's alright.. in fact I like that name." TJ smirked and said, "So do you want us to start calling you that now?' "Actually yes please... and I rather not explain why I don't like Andrea right now."

Alpha looked away then he noticed something on his console. He said, "Yo, yo, yo. We've been discovered. Everyone ran over to the viewing screen. Ashley asked, "How did they find us?" Justin added, "Look at them all." "They're like ants!" Andrea said. TJ commented, "Nice anology." Carlos added, "It fits too." Ashley said, "They're going to be all over the Power Chamber in a few minutes." TJ then said, "We have to go out and face them." He headed over to his helmet along with the others. He said, "Artemisia where you go is up to you."

Artemisia pulled out her naginata. "I'm going too." Her face hardened. As they leave Alpha triedto protest, "but, but, but there are way too many of them. TJ said, "We can't wait for them to attack us. Everybody ready?" The Rangers nod. Artemisia nodded. TJ said authoritatively, "Alpha open the outer doors!"

Alpha said, "Rangers! Be careful out there." "Ya know this is were glorious music plays in the movies." Andrea said trying to make a joke. Justin was the only one to smirk as the Rangers turned and ran towards their destiny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They were immediately surrounded by Pirannatrons. Artemisia and the others fought their hardest but had never been up against such odds. Suddenly Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster (two intelligent and powerful cars) arrive. TJ said, "Alright the Calvary's arrived." Justin added, "And just in time." However, the sentient cars were captured quickly, and the rangers driven back. Justin said, "We gotta get back inside the power chamber."

"If only I had more experience," Artemisia said. When they finally got inside and locked the doors TJ said, "We have a good amount of training Artemisia. There were just too many of them, and don't forget they got Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster."

"I know, but I don't have much experience." Carlos said, "You were there against the Pirannatrons several times with us."

"Alpha, status of shields?" Artemisia said, changing the subject. Alpha said, "That's a no go Artemisia. The shields are nil. I'm afraid they'll break through in a matter of moments," He continued. The rangers took these precious seconds to catch their breath. Artemisia meditated. She dreamwalked to meet Master Jowl as she had several times in the past few months.

He helped to calm her before strenuous battles. Justin interrupted everyone when he noticed something on the view screen. He said, "They're leaving?" TJ said, "They'll be back.

Master Jowl looked at Artemisia and said, _Andrea it is good to see you, my child._

_And you Master Jowl. I wish I could free you free from your prison. Unfortunately, I can not stay long today. The Rangers and I are in between great battles… battles we can not win, but by our honor we must fight. Have you any words of wisdom for us, wise Master?_

_Are you scared, Andrea?_

_Deeply, Master, thought I hide it from those around me._

_Very good. Fear is a healthy thing. But do not let your fear consume you. Work with it._

_Thank you Master, anything else?_

_We will see each other again, my child._

_I hope so. Goodbye Master, I must go now, the enemy is attacking._

Artemisia came back to the natural world. Carlos called out, "Teej." All the rangers headed toward the viewing screen. After a few short tense minutes they noticed where the Pirannatrons are. TJ said, "They're on the roof." Alpha said, "Rangers I may still be able to telport you out of here. You too Andrea." TJ stopped him and said, "We're gonna stay with you Alpha." "I'm not going anywhere!" Artemisia said.

Ashley said, "They've broken through the outer door!" TJ looked at Artemisia and said, "Thanks for staying. You may regret it." "This is so not good. Rangers, Master Jowl says 'Fear is healthy, but don't let it consume you. Work with it!"

Knocking came at both doors. TJ said, "Well looks like this is our chance to work with it. You three cover that door. Cassie and Artemisia with me."

"Whatever." "Cassie, grow up." Alpha warned them to take care. TJ said, "Guys stand your ground." he then whispered, "This has been the greatest experience of my life. Glad it's gonna end with my friends. All of them." Carlos responded, "They won't get by us." He too said a little hush of thanks for a great life as a ranger. Justin and Ashley do as well. Artemisia nodded. "Even you Cassie." "Yeah, same here."

Without warning the ceiling came crashing in on them. Pirannatrons slid down ropes and began attacking. In no time the doors broke open and more Pirannatrons came in and attacked. Pandemonium ensued. Elgar entered and noticed the tube. He said, "Zordon and Dimitria's plasma tube. If I destroy it they can't come back." He grabbed a hammer.

"Noo!" Artemisia cried as she knocked Pirannatrons out of the way in her quest to stop him. Elgar stomped on a Pirannatron as more stopped the big turtle. He kissed the hammer and said, "Kiss Dimitria good-bye." he threw the hammer and it hit it's mark. "Nooo!" Andrea cried. Elgar laughed crazily as he opened his suitcase of bombs.

"Let's blow this place. Up that is." Elgar said. He then placed bombs all over while the ranger fought. "It's the end of the Power Rangers." He laughed and left. Without warning to the Rangers the whole Power Chamber exploded. Without powers, Artemisia blacked out.

When she awoke, the Power Chamber was in ruins, and Divatox was listening to a message that was summoning her to the Sumarian Planet. Artemisia also had a head wound. "Dark Specter will not be pleased." Divatox gulped. "Did you say Dark Specter?

"The Grand monarch of all evil." The messenger replied. Artemisia thought _Oh shit. This is really bad._

Divatox looked really scared. "You know, on second great idea. A vacation is just what we need. Pack your bags we're going to the Sumerian Planet." "Um Auntie D is something wrong?" "Shut up fool!" Justin thinked to himself. "What a stroke of luck even without my coin." The messenger left and so did everyone evil.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

TJ was the first one to leave his hiding place, followed by Ashley and Carlos. When Justin showed up he called out TJ's name. Cassie ran out and said, "I'm here." TJ looked around and said, "Is everyone alright?" "UGH! Help me!" Cried Artemisia who had a beam stuck on her.

Justin said "Artemisia's in trouble!" Carlos and TJ ran to where they heard the noise and helped Artemisia out of her predicament. Once they were done, the Rangers came together, their suits flashed and then were gone. "Our powers. They're gone." Cassie cried. "The power source is gone."

Justin looked for one final member and pointed him out to his friends. "Alpha!" He cried. The others raced over and TJ tried to comfort their robotic friend as they dug him out like they did Artemisa earlier.

"Yo, the Power Chamber. It's complete catrastroke!" Justin and the others can't say a word. "It was my home. How could this happen? First the megazords, then Dimitria and and Blue Sentrion, and now this!" Justin said, "We'll figure something out Alpha." "What do we do now?"

Carlos burst out, "We have to go to the Samarian planet!"

"We promised Dimitria we'd stay and protect Earth." Cassie said. "How do we protect the Earth with no powers?" Artemisia wanted to know. Carlos said, "Who are we gonna protect it from?! Divatox is gone!" Ashley countered with, "She's gone now! But what if she comes back." TJ said, "You're right. We gotta stop Divatox BEFORE she gets back."

Alpha snuck off. "But without the Power Chamber, without our powers. How can we expect to chase her anyways." Cassie said. "Hey, yo I got to get this out." Alpha called. TJ and the others ran over as he said, "What is it Alpha?" "Hey yo, the black box!" TJ and the other began moving things out of the way as they looked for the box. TJ was the one to pull it out.

He asked, "Alpha what is it?" "This box holds the Power Decoder." Justin asked, "What does it do?" "It has all the codes, we're gonna need it." Carlos added his anger by saying, "What we need right now is to go after Divatox!" His Hispanic blood boiled. The others agreed as Justin got an idea. "It's a long shot but it might work."

Justin laid out his plan. TJ looked to Artemisia and said, "Well I guess it's time to part ways." "Hold on. I'm going, but I have the feeling that someone else upon this team may have to the end their time with the power." TJ said, "If we're going to space we don't need you. You're place is here with your family."

y place is with you for now. But hear my words, another's time with the power has end." Carlos looked at her and barked, "You know I'm sick and tired of that crap!"

"Of what?" "All that mystic stuff you say you can do! I don't think any one can see paths like that!" "Then it is definitely not you." TJ finally said, "Calm down Carlos. Let's get this show on the road guys. Andrea if you do this you better let Jason and your folks know. Otherwise you're staying grounded, got it.""Fuck them."

"Fine you stay here end of debate." "Fine. I'll call and leave a message..." TJ nodded and said, "Thanks. We'll also call our folks to let them know. C'mon let's get going." A few hours later after all calls were made. TJ looked at Andrea and said, "Sorry I had to be so rough with you Artemisia." "It's fine, I left a message..." "You know they worry about you. I just didn't want them worrying too much." "Yeah right..."

Carlos looked around to the others and said "He's taking too long. Maybe he's in trouble. TJ waved it off saying, "Give him a little more time." "He is in trouble, but he is a Ranger, he knows how to take care of himself." Carlos was about to say something nasty when the communicator beeped. TJ smiled and said, "This is TJ, go ahead." Justin replied, "TJ, this is Justin. The shuttle is all ours."

TJ said, "Alright we're on our way." He closed communications and asked, "How did he do it?" "I told you.." Carlos again wants to say something nasty. This time he was moving to fast to say anything. They run into the shuttle...

TJ noticed the opening and pointed saying, "Over there!" He headed off with the others in tow. Instructions continued the set-up as the Rangers and friends jumped in the seats and strapped themselves in. Ashley helped Alpha in and said, "Here ya go." "Thanks Ashley." Alpha said. Andrea strapped herself in. Suddenly, she said, "Alpha, remember the others left? Remember what I said?" "Yeah you sensed all the Rangers including Justin were leaving..." "I always knew Justin's time was short.. it's his time." TJ looked at her and said, "I refuse to believe that!"

Andrea just shook her head sadly. Carlos said, "I don't care what you say Andrea. This is not the end of the Power Rangers! and I suggest you keep your comments to yourself in the future about that kind a thing, GOT IT!" "It's not the end of the Rangers. You are right about that. But Justin's time as a Ranger is up, by his own choice..."

Carlos was about to hit her but Ashley said, "Carlos now is not the time." With 30 seconds left, TJ finally hit the Comm button and said, "Justin we're missing someone!" Justin replies, "He... he can't go with you. There's reasons." Carlos looked dazed and confused asking, "Justin's not coming with us."

TJ asked, "Reasons? What Reasons?" "His dad." Cassie said. TJ sighed and saicd, "Justin tell him he's got very good reasons, and that we'll miss him." Justin replied, "He... he already knows." Andrea crossed her arms. "Hate to say I told ya so." Carlos said, "Then don't." He striked Andrea across the jaw, stunning her in his misplaced anger.

Andrea rubbed her jaw gently. "The Power Rangers aren't over yet, Carlos. There is Hope yet..." TJ says, "You do know Andrea, some comments, like seeing paths and all that, you can keep to yourself. We humans like to choose our own destiny." With that comment the Rangers grabbed hands and the shuttle lifted off.

A few hours later, they were in space. Andrea called to TJ to speak him alone. TJ sighed and said, "You guys keep looking." He walked over to Andrea and said, "If it is something about my path I don't want to know. Anything else feel free to talk."

Andrea laughed. "No. It is something that Zordon told me a long time ago, that I live by. Destiny is made of three parts fate, chance and choice. And TJ, I only see the fate and chance... choice is up to individual..." TJ said, "It may have been fate that choose us to be Rangers, but I wonder why some of them did choose. To be honest I don't care anymore. We're a family now. Even the original Rangers."

"I know. TJ.. I make you this one promise... this promise only. I promise you that I will stay with until you are Rangers once more. After that... I don't know ..." TJ shrugged and says, "Is that the only reason you came with us?" "No. But TJ my own path is leading to it's final destination."

"Yeah, but what about your other family? Jason and them." "A wound was opened. Perhaps in time it will heal. Perhaps not. It is one thing I can not see." "What wound? You mean about you being given the same first name as their older daughter that died?" "How did you know that?" Andrea demanded. TJ smirked and says, "There are no secrets from thw Red Rangers."

"Well, they frickin' replaced her." "Why do you say that?" "Just 2 years after ... Oh never mind... " she turned and walked away.

Alpha started talking gobbily gook. Carlos asked, "What's up Alpha? "Oliagoe Boirto." Ashley asked, "Not feeling to well?" "Achoo!" Carlos knelt down and opened Alpha's back and pulled out a board. He said, "His speech circuit board is fried." TJ says, "Must have been damaged in the Power Chamber explosion."

Cassie looked out the window. "Look at that. It's heading right for us!" All but TJ ran to the window. He ran to the communicator and called out saying, "This is the space shuttle. Veer away!" The huge ship came closer and used a tractor beam. It opened up. It's opening up..." Cassie said in a confused tone."

The shuttle turned around in the tractor beam and began it's slow journey towards the ship. Arte cried, "It's pulling us in." Carlos asked, "Who?" TJ responded, "We're about to find out." The ship completed docking. And the Rangers entered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Andrea whispered to herself... "And so, destiny is near." They passed by a plaque on the wall as they searched the ship. "Astro Mega Ship?" Cassie asked. They continue walking. All the while D.E.C.A. watches them. Ashley asked quietly, "Artemesia, can you sense anything?" "Yes. There is no one here. But someone on board is watching us."

Ashely shivered. "That is creepy." They mase their way to the Engine room and TJ split them up so they could investigate. "Ondoieht dontgje ntonere." Alpha said. Ashley shushed him and said, "You stay here." Once inside the engine room; TJ asked, "You think this is the engine?" Carlos responded, "Looks like it could be, but who knows." TJ then said, "I'm starting to wonder if there is anybody on this ship."

"I know." Cassie said. "This is really weird." They walked around taking the scene in and Alpha nervously approached. "Come on, let's keep searching," Cassie said. "Like I told you there is no one here, but someone is coming." Artemisia said.

TJ ignored her and said, "Ashely you and Carlos check in there. Me, Cassie and Artemisia will go this way." Artemisia followed him. If he wouldn't take her advice he'd have to learn the hard way. TJ and crew looked around and then came back to where Carlos and Ashley were. They overheard her say, "This Machine can make any kind of food you want." Arte commented, "That's interesting."

TJ looked in and said, "We can't find anyone." Carlos approached a table that had a plate on it that looked like something like eggs on it. He picked it up and said, "Someone was here. This food's still warm." "And they are coming back. Soon." Andrea said. "Emphasis on the soon." The Rangers looked around as they left quietly. D.E.C.A.'s eye was watching them.

They found their way to the Bridge. "This is amazing," Cassie said. Carlos responded, "This must be the bridge." They entered and gazed at its magnificence. "So where is everybody?" Cassie asked. "One. There is only one." Andrea said. Carlos sat in the chair and swiveled. TJ approached a view screen and gazed at it. He said, "I don't get it. Somebody brought us here on purpose." Ashley responded, "Yeah but why and who?" D.E.C.A. continued it's observations.

Alpha pressed some buttons. TJ asked him "Careful Alpha. Do you know what you are doing?" Alpha replied, "Coursa. Selba Abla Welba." "Whatever you say," TJ replied. The computer made a noise to signify they were coming up on a planet. The Rangers admired the planet. TJ asked, "Alpha what planet is that. Maybe we can find out where we are."

Alpha replied with some gibberish. "TJ, if you don't mind, I would like to meditate now. Our encounter with destiny shall "Sure go ahead," TJ replied.

Andrea began mediating and dreamwalking again. _Master Jowl?_

Master Jowl looked at her and said _Yes, my child._

_I feel my time among the rangers is coming to a end. I feel that I no longer have a place among them. My talents are either no longer wanted or needed. I feel like extra baggage. I see it clearly and tell them so, yet they guilt me for wanting to leave. What shall I do?_

_Wait until you find others like you. Also talk to Jason, he may have a suggestion or two for you._

_Master, perhaps I did not speak to you of Jason's betrayal..._

_You can't blame an old man for trying. Eh?_

_Master, did you have something to do with it?_

_Do with what?_

_MASTER! HE REPLACED HER WITH ME!_

_If you believe that, then stay in your fantasy world._

_But, Master how could he name me after her so soon?_

_You were a pet when he got you. The last name he could think of for a female was the name of his lost sister. He wasn't even sure of any other name._

_Master, as you once taught me, a wound easily cut so deep, does not so easily heal. In time, perhaps. I must go. The Rangers' Destiny is Calling._

_Very well but if you continue to believe your life a deception, then do not contact me again._

Andrea came to at a beep of the computer. Someone had boarded the ship. "Tish! Eppa Eppa kpjt too esh." Alpha said. TJ and Ashley ran over to him and TJ asked, "What is it Alpha?" Andrea molded her hand into a 3 finger hand phone symbol. "Brring Brring!" She pretended to pick it up. "Hello? Oh hellloo, Destiny! Nice to hear from you. I'll put them on." She gestured toward the Rangers with the hand phone. "It's Destiny, for you four, plus the guy outside the bridge door."

Carlos is about to yell at her when the bridge door opened to reveal a Red Ranger. Cassie's jaw dropped. "How...never mind..." Andros doesn't believe them, When they say they aren't his enemies and fought them. Alpha barged in. "Straitnar!" And the ship flipped.

Everyone hit the walls hard as the ship was blasted. The Red Ranger raced to the bridge. Ashley tries to hold him but he left them all in the dust to head to the bridge.

"Leave him be, Ashley. Our first test is ahead. He must do, what he must do." Artemisia said calmly. Cassie asked "Was that a…?" Carlos finished, "Red Ranger?" Ashley said, "Looks like it. But why would he attack us?"

TJ came to the realization and said, "This must be his ship." Andrea nodded. "He thought we were enemies." "His Headquarters..." Andrea said. TJ continued, "Somebody must be after him." Again a blast knocked them into the wall.

Stephen Shuey: Ashley says, "I'd say you're right." "Well, whoever is, he is your only chance at getting Ranger Powers again." Andrea said. Carlos says, "I highly doubt he could help us." "Um, he is one. And TJ there is something else. Something about Zordon. Not about the Future. Would you like me to tell you here or to the side?"

TJ said, "How about never? C'mon let's see if we can find a way to help." "Fine. Have it your way. Here. The Red Ranger has witnessed something recently about Zordon. Something makes our mission without Ranger Powers absolutely futile. That's why he didn't believe us. Oh and he's searching for Zordon too. Thought ya like to know. See ya." She headed off on her own. TJ completely ignored her and said, "Andrea, do you think you might be able to help us in the engine room?" "It's Artemisia." Andrea called down. "And this Cable is unplugged. We'll have to replug it."

TJ raced with the others in tow and hear as the engine began to shut down. The four of them climbed up to the loose cord and tried to hold on as TJ grabbed the plug. In a snide whisper she said. "And you wonder why I want to leave."

TJ was able to plug back in the wire and Ashley said, "Alright try it now." "Strictner. Tienar." Alpha said and the engines went back on line. TJ gave him the thumbs up sign as the engines power up.

"Congratulations. We have passed our first test." Andrea said dryly. Shortly they all hit the ground when the ship hit the planet." "Ugh.. what hell next?" The Red Ranger rab down to them as they began to get up. "Hello again." Arte said. "Who are you," he asked. TJ responded, "We're the Power Rangers. Or we used to be."

The robot eye said, "Sensors indicate that Astronoma's Ship is landing." Arte took a deep breath. "I have got to get better at this... No one here but someone on board is watching us... why not the robot eye all over the ship..." she muttered to herself. Ashley looked at her and said, "What?" "Remember earlier, I said, "No one is here; but someone on board is watching us?" Artemisia gestured to the robot eye.

Ashley nodded as the Red Ranger racec to the bridge. The others followed. "Astronoma's forces are disembarking." The Red Ranger says, "Quantrons!" Ashley asked, "What's a Quantron?" The Quantrons appeared on the screen as TJ said, "We are the Power Rangers. Or at least we were the Power Rangers. It's a long story but as Artemsia tried to tell you we're on our way to Eltar to save Zordon."

The Red Ranger looked at them for a moment then asked, "DECA what's our status, can we take off?" "MegaAcceleraters are down. Launch is impossible. MegaLasers are also Offline. Decks 5 and 6 are on Auxiliary Power." TJ looked at his friends as they wondered what to do.

"The Quantrons are nearing attack position." DECA said. Andros said, "Open the outerbay doors." He went into the Turbolift. TJ stopped the doors and said, "We're coming with you." Andrea unsheathed her naginata. "I'm coming too." The doors close behind them leaving Alpha to watch, and say his gibberish good luck. They raced off to meet their destiny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Rangers began fighting hard against the Quantrons. Only the unmorphed Rangers had difficulty fighting since they no longer had powers. Andrea had a little less trouble since she had a weapon, her Naginata, but had trouble just the same. "Anyone have experience with Tonfas? I have mine with me," she yelled. TJ replied, "Sorry, I don't think so." Andros kicked some down and said, "That'll teach you!"

Andrea knocked the feet out from under some of the Quantrons. After hearing Cassie call for him, Carlos and Cassie move back to back. TJ and Ashley did also. Ashley called out for the Red Ranger to watch behind him and he caught the Quantron. The Quantrons vanished. TJ and Ashley run over to Carlos and Cassie. TJ looks at them and Andrea and says, "Are you OK?" Andrea nodded. Ashley asked, "Anything broken?" Carlos shakes his head no. Andrea looked up. "Do you hear that?"

The Red Ranger said, "Power Down!" He transformed into a human looking person with gold streaks in his long hair and a red uniform. The others looked at him funny. Ashley tried to study him in like a woman in lust. Andrea stood there looking bored. Ashley said, "You're human." Andros replied, "What did you expect?" Ashley replied, "I don't know. You're not from Earth are you?" Andros shrugged and said, "Earth isn't the only place that has humans." "Like duh. But you probably have some unique thing that separates you from Earth Humans." Andrea hypothesized.

"I may tell you later. I'm from a space colony called KO-35." He replied. "It's in the Karova system. What are you?" He asks Andrea. "Mutant Turtle. Fell into some ooze when I was an infant. I know Kung Fu and some Technological stuff. I'm the Rangers' Techie." TJ replied, "I'm glad we've had her as long as we have." Carlos was impressed that Andros is from Outer Space. "Well hey, I'm Cassie." "I'm Artemisia." Ashely, in almost heat, moved to him and said, "I'm Ashley." Carlos added, "I'm Carlos." TJ holds out his hand and says, "I'm TJ." Andros recoiled thinking it was an attack. "It's not like he's attacking you, he's just introducing himself." Andrea said dryly.

He responded by shaking the hand back. For Andros, this was an uncomfortable feeling but he said, "I'm Andros." Over the com, DECA's voice came. "Andros, I have completed the damage assessment." Andros talked into his morpher saying, "Alright I'm on my way."

Cassie poked Ashley saying, "You're... human!" Andrea rolled her eyes. They all laughed as Ashley says, "I didn't know. He could've been a reptile or something." The four former Rangers walked back into the ship. "Hey wait a minute, I'm a reptile! You dishing reptiles?" Andrea asked as followed them. The others laughed as Ashley shook her head.

Later on the Ship...

Carlos worked on Alpha and handed him a device and said, "Hold this Alpha." "Connect terminal B-3-4 to terminal M-7-A," came DECA's monotone voice. Carlos responded, "Easy for you to say. Do you how many little terminals are in here?" "3 Billion, 4 Million, 9 Thousand, and 3." Carlos hit a wrong button and sparks flew. Alpha sneezed. "God Bless you Alpha." DECA said. Carlos says, "I'm sorry Alpha." Alpha said some concerned sounding gibberish.

Outside TJ said, "If the shuttle can't make it to Eltar then maybe we can make it to the Samarian planet." Andros replied, "They're not on the Samarian planet." TJ asked, "How do you know that?" Andros replied, "I was just there." Ashley asked, "Zordon? Did you see him?" Andros continued his repairs, and said, "Dark Spectre has Zordon and is draining all his powers."

Andrea looked away. "The time is now. For the forces of good to unite as one."

TJ nodded and said, "IF all of Zordon's powers are drained then..." "Then we're history..." Cassie finished. Andros said, "Zordon is strong, it'll take a while to take ALL his power. It gives me some time." "You? We're all in this together." Cassie said. Andros turned away from the others, ignoring them. The sound together made him cringe as he remembered what happened to his friend.

The four looked at each other and followed him in. TJ says, "But we all have the same goal. To protect Zordon." Andros retorted, "You're planetary Rangers. What do you know about Space?" To which Andrea replied, "Then TEACH them Andros! Teach them. Being a Power Ranger is about Risk, and they are willing to take that risk, they are experienced, and have already failed their world once. Do not let them completely fall as did the Red and Silver brothers..." Andrea said in a deep voice as though she were possessed... then blinked..."What the? Why are you all staring at me? Carlos let me help you there."

Carlos groaned as TJ said, "She's right. We don't have any..." Andros said, "Exactly." He climbed up a ladder and said, "D.E.C.A. let's test the engines." "Beginning engine test sequences now." The engine hummed to life.

TJ looked at Carlos and Andrea and asked, "Any luck with Alpha? "The speech chips are trashed. We'll have to get a new one when get back to Earth." Andros said, "Hey let me take a look." He walked over to Alpha and looked him over. He then said, "Come with me," leading Alpha to another location.

Ashley says, "If Dark Specter has Zordon, what do we do now?" Andros began repairing Alpha and asked, "Alpha what is your mission?" Alpha's voice fluctuated on many levels as he said, "My mission is to Protect the Power Rangers in their Quest to protect the Universe, One Goal, One Team known as the POWER RANGERS."

Andros finished and closed Alpha up. "Ai yai yai yai." Alpha said as he walked over to the Rangers. "I can speak again! It feels fantastic, I thought I'd never speak again. I thought I'd never be understood again! Yippee!" Andros said, "I don't have the computer chip with his old voice." "That's ok Andros. I like this one just fine." Alpha said. Carlos said, "Yeah thanks man."

"Andros, where are you going now?" asked Cassie, noticing Andros departure. "I'm gonna check your space shuttle. See if it'll make it back to earth." With that, he left the room. "What does he expect us to do? Give up? You're Rangers, and Alpha and I are your Techs. We have Duty, just as he does, and we'll perform it unto death itself." Andrea growled. The others aren't sure how to answer her.

On the bridge Andros was repairing the Megaship as he says, Prepare the Space Shuttle for Earth." "Programming now." Ashley entered the Bridge. Andros glanced at her but got directly back to his work. He said, "Shuttle's ready to go. Programmed to take you home." She asked him, "Well how about you? I mean, do you ever go home?" He wanted to spout back at her in anger, because of the war but his face and voice never wavered. He said, "KO-35? No." Once he finished, he was about to get up. Ashley tried to help him up by giving him a helping hand. He looks at it and then sat up on his own. He didn't accept help from anyone. He stood up and went to the controls.

Ashley walked up to him and said, "You don't like accepting help, do you?" He almost wanted to lay his soul bare to this kind and compassionate girl but couldn't bring himself to do it. The others entered the bridge before he could speak. He walked over to them and said, "You have fuel and supplies. Enough to get you back to Earth." TJ held out his hand and said, "Thanks and good luck."

Andrea nodded, "We'll be back someday, they are Rangers too, and I'm a Ranger Tech. This is our war too." The five walked into the Megalift as Andros just nodded and said, "DECA, take them to the space hatch." "Megalift's destination: Space Hatch." The three girls waved to him as the doors closed. The Rangers watched as the Megaship take off.

The Rangers had walked back to the Shuttle when Ashley noticed something. "Guys! Where's Alpha?" "Oh great!" Carlos said, "I thought he was with us." TJ responded, "Spilt up and look for him." They called and called for him. Andrea looked at TJ, "Last time I saw him was on the Ship." TJ asked, "You think he's still there?"

Just then they heard a short whine and mechanical noises.

Cassie turned around. "Quantrons!" Artemisia unsheathed her naginata and prepared for battle. The Rangers battled whole-heartedly but they were no match for the mechanical Quantrons.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

All five were soon captured. One Quantron even took Artemisia's naginata and threatened her with it. Explosions filled the area as someone teleported down. Astronema appeared. "So," in a sickly sweet voice, she said, "This is what Power Rangers look like after they lose their Powers. Umm. A sorry sight." TJ struggled and said, "Who are you?"

"You don't know me? I'm Astronema. Your worst nightmare." "Yeah maybe a fashion nightmare." Artemisia said under her breath to Ashley. "Where did the Red Ranger go?" Astronema asked Cassie. "I would NEVER tell you." "Then I have no use for you. None at all. Destroy them." The Quatrons began to act out her orders as they heard something descend from the atmosphere. "Time to go," she said and vanished.

"Well, Destiny is being given a second chance today!" Artemisia said. Carlos said, "I doubt it. Look just shut up about this destiny crap. I don't want to go to my grave listening to you." A ship fired through the atmosphere.

The Megaship helped the Rangers escape. They ran towards it as Andros ran towards them handing them morphers. He said, "Here, put these on." Carlos looked at Andrea and said, "DON'T say a WORD!" Andros smirked and said, "Let's Rocket!" With that the five of them morphed into the new Power Rangers in Space.

"Alright, do you need me, or should I go back to the ship?" Artemisia asked. TJ smiled and said, "I think you need your weapon back before you can go." Artemisia grinned and grabbed her naginata, resheathed it and strapped to her back. "See ya later."

Back on the ship, Artemisia said to Alpha as she watched the fight, "My own destiny is going to take me away soon. Very soon." "Ai yai yai yai. Why Artemisia?" asked Alpha. "It is my fate, and my chance, and my choice to take it. I have given several good years to the Power Rangers, but now it is time for my own destiny to unfold. It is my turn."

A tug could be felt by Andrea as she was being called from the realm of the unconscious. "Excuse me Alpha, I have an incoming call from Master Jowl." She began meditating.

_Master Jowl, are you there?_

_I am here, my child. I have foreseen your journey with the Rangers is at it's end. Destiny has laid down two paths for you._

_I have seen that it is at its end, but two paths? What do you mean, Master?_

_One path is leading you back to your family. The other is leading you to new friends._

_Master, I am not yet ready to rejoin my family, but once I make this choice, will that be it? Will I never be able to go back on it?_

_Unfortunately that is also left in destiny's hands. However, one path takes you to the immediately. The other postpones it for a very long time._

_Artemisia nodded. I understand Master._

_I still do not understand this hatred you have for your family. You were never a replacement, my child._

_It is no longer hatred, but hurt. It is a wound, and as a wise Master, you know that wounds of the spirit do not easily heal. I will let her be Andrea and I will be Artemisia._

_To this old man you will still be the cherished Andrea_

_And why do you torment me, spirit of the dead? I have known the truth the entire time._

_I am not dead. Not yet anyway._

_Ahh yes, not until you are forgotten. Master I sense it. And even if I could not, what is it you taught me about the Dragons? They would not have kept you alive this long unless they have a purpose for you. So what is this purpose? And I don't believe you would serve them._

_My captors have not told me yet. On the other hand your second path does lead you to me. Maybe they need me to capture the others like you._

_You have seen them? Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo?_

_And Mei Pei Chin who is now called Venus. Mei Pei Chin? Venus! She is there too?_

_For almost a year now._

_I must go now Master, but I must say, if you aren't dead, you certainly are a shadow of your former self._

_It's not like they have fed me well in the three years I've been with them. Terrible hosts._

_Still, Kung Fu Monks fed on bread and water are stronger._

_Yes but they eat at certain intervals. I am fortunate to get food once every few weeks._

_I see. And forgive me Master, but you stink!_

_I am not allowed to bathe, Cleanliness is far away from them_

_Wait, you haven't bathed in 3 years?_

_No just a year. My smell gets even offensive for them once a year. They are not called the Rank for nothing._

_Ha ha. You stink. Go take a bath. Good night. _

_Good Night._

TJ and the others came in and he said, "Hey Artemisia. We won." "I know. I saw. I have news of Master Jowl." Ashley said, "The guy who trained you? What is it?" "He's not doing so well. He's starving, and his captors won't let him bathe but once a year." She was silent. Carlos sighed, "That's not good. Maybe we should help him." Andros asked, "Who is Master Jowl?"

"Master Jowl trained many of the earlier Rangers of Earth in fighting. He also trained me, until he was kidnapped by Dragons."

Andros said, "Well, I guess I'll give you a tour of the ship."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

One week later…

TJ rubbed his hands over the Red Galaxy Glider. He was quite impressed by this device. In his astonishment, he said, "SO you accelerate by leaning forward..." Andros finished his statement, by bluntly saying, "And you decelerate by leaning back." Andros finished his work on his Glider and pointed at the others saying, "C'mon let's load those in the launch bay." Continuing, he said, "the Astro Megashuttle is too vulnerable to attack, so we use the Galaxy Gliders more." "Alert. One of Astronema's monsters is draining all the power from Angel Grove." Arte walked in. "I'll have lunch ready when you get back." TJ smiled at her and nodded. Andros said, "So much for a training session. Ready?" The others nodded in excitement. TJ added, "Let's do it guys." The five Rangers walked up to the platform and Andros led them, making a morphing motion, turning around and jumping through the red tube. TJ and the others followed suit and were soon on the new Galaxy Gliders.

As they fly towards Earth Andros said, "It's easy. Just remember lean forward." When they do, they accelerated toward the location of the monster. As they get close Carlos said, "We're coming up on the Power Plant."

Later, back aboard the Astro megaship, five new arrivals were about to have a second meeting. "Aboard a spaceship? Likely chance. " Mikey said. Just then Arte walked in. "Pizzas are ready... oh wow..." Venus asked, "Andrea?"

"Venus? That means the rest of you are Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello. Actually I go by Artemisia now." Donny said "Hey how do you know who we are?" Arte grinned, "I'm a student of friends of Master Splinter." Venus said, "Oh Yes. Andrea is like my sister. My father helped rescue her when she was young for another young boy named Jason. Last I heard the two grew up as siblings."

"Yes that is true. Jason went on to be the first Red Ranger. When I found out, he took me to meet Zordon, a friend of our three Masters; he told me of you. Later my Master Jowl spoke of you. Mei Pei, I was greatly saddened to hear of Master Ching I's death at the hands of the Dragons. I grieve with you. I am in a similar boat – my master, Master Jowl has been kidnapped by the Dragons and has been held captive now by them for several months. Might you try to rescue him?" Raph glared at her, "If he is your Master why haven't you attempted to rescue him yet?"

Donny looked at Raphael and said "Raph, take it easy. Venus helped us rescue Master Splinter, remember." "Well, she does have the Power Rangers to help," said Raph. "I've been using every technique, I know to find him in other realms, - I can only find him by dreamwalking, but that doesn't help. Meanwhile, the Rangers have donated every available system to finding him as well as Zordon, who has also been captured." Arte said.

Donny said, "You know maybe we can help. But before we do, we may need to get a tour of the place and get a better understanding of the systems." Mikey got all chivalrous and said, "Maiden Turtle, we'd be honored to help in your quest." Raph bopped him on the head. Andros looked at them and wonders how knowing the systems could help. Later Ashley and Carlos took Donny and Mikey to the jump tubes. She said, "And here is where we use the Jump Tubes to morph onto the Galaxy Gliders or the shuttle." Mikey went to look down the tubes as Donny said, "And the shuttle combines with Megaship to become the Megazord." Carlos said, "Exactly."

"I see." Donny said, as Leo took pizza out of the replicator. "Pizza, now this is fine dining." Arte watched them quietly; they certainly were inquistive. Didn't Master Splinter ever teach them to let others tell them ... something was not right. She went to find Andros, rarely her companion, but now she sought his advice.

Donny put his arm around Ashley and said, "Now Ashley about the navigational system. This computer DECA. It knows everything..." Ashley replied as Andros watched. "Are you spying Andros?" DECA asked. Cassie led Raph and Venus into the engine room. " "And this is the engine room, home of the Galaxy's only Mega Accelerater." "So, just how fast can this ship go?" Raph asked excited. DECA spoke up. "Maximum Hyper Rush Velocity is classified information." As the others left, but catching Cassie as she did, Andros said, "What I wanna know is why so many questions about the Megaship?"

Cassie snorted and explained not everyone grew up with a space ship in their groaned and walked out. Arte stood in the door looking Andros straight in the eyes. Normally, Andros and she avoided each other, but she suspected trouble, and that meant she had to talk to her leader, and that leader was now Andros.

Andros sighed and said, "Can I help you Artemisia? I thought you would be hanging out with your own people." "They may look like me, but my allegiance is to the Power Rangers, Andros. And I have a feeling something is not right. I don't trust them." "Ashley says I'm being over-suspicious. They are good guys after all. Could she be right? After all I didn't trust you guys when you first came aboard."

"If you are I am, but I have a hunch -" "Andros, the Main computer control panel is being opening." "Andros!" Arte gasped. Andros dropped his tool as he raced off. He said, "I knew it. C'mon Arte!" Arte raced after him. Andros arrived to see the turtles messing with D.E.C.A.'s control systems. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just giving your buddy DECA a better attitude." Leo grinned evilly. "I knew something wasn't right. They aren't themselves Andros!" Arte cried. "I've been Certified Turtlfied!" Yelled DECA in a crazy voice. They laughed. "And you're next!" Leo exclaimed, as Mickey and Donny went after Arte and Andros.

Andros did his best to defend both himself and Arte. He got past the three to escape, grabbed Donatello and twisted his arm. Donny said, "Wait can't we talk about this." Andros kicked him into the others and then took off running pulling Arte behind him. The three male turtles ran after them. The ship shifted to one side and those on the bridge fell down. Ashley yelled, "DECA, What's going on?" Alpha responded, "I can tell you what is going on. We are leaving the Earth's atmosphere and someone has lowered our defenses."

Venus and Raph turned around. Venus said, "Yeah. And that someone would be us." Raph laughed. "This ship is officially a Green Machine!" Suddenly Astronema appeared along with Elgar and a dozen Quantrons. "Take the Megaship." She ordered. More Quantrons appeared in the elevator. They attacked and Alpha was pulled away, "Rangers!" Ashley and Cassie cried out for their friend but were met with Turtle resistance.

Ashley and Cassie ran out and down the Hall with Raph calling behind them, "Don't let them get away." Arte yelled "Split up!" As the running footsteps of the three turtles came down the corridor. Arte broke Andros' grip on her arm and continued racing down the corridor, leaving him to take the ladder.

Andros whispered, "Arte!" But her knew he had to climb to get out of the other turtles' reach. Donny, Mikey and Leo chased after Arte. In the end, only Andros is not caught. the four Rangers were stripped of their morphers and chained up. Leo led the way as Mikey and Donny pulled a struggling, disarmed Arte before Astronema.

Astronema looked Artemisia over and said, "Well, well, well. I thought I captured all the Turtles. How did I miss this one?" Venus looked at Astronema and said, "My sister did not find us until now, Princess. She was raised by humans. Her brother is Jason, the original Red Ranger. Maybe after you conquer the universe you could use him as a general in you armies."

Arte's eyes flashed. "Leave my brother out of this!" Venus said, "Come now Andrea Scott. Don't you want to be part of the Green Machine?" She pointed to her fellow Turtles. "Not like this. You bring shame to Master Ching I's memory, Mei Pei Ching!" Arte spat! Astronema said, "And you don't know when to shut up." She used her staff on Arte and took control of her mind as she did the others.

"Ahha ha. I'm ready to serve the Green Machine!" Donny walked up to her and said, "Then why don't you come stand by me dear lady." He kissed her hand tenderly as he walked toward the end seat control. "Oo, I'd love to." Venus looked at the two of them and smiled. She took her seat close to Leonardo.

Dark Specter appeared on the screen and said, "Astronema, what have you to report?" "Not only have I captured all the Rangers, I am also bringing you their ship, which transforms into the mighty Astro Megazord. You can crush them with it." Dark Specter said: "Crush them with their own Megazord. How poetic." One can almost hear him laugh at his own comment. "I hate to rain on your parade," Leo piped up, "But we only have four rangers." Astronema clamped his mouth shut in an effort to stay out of trouble. Dark Specter said, "Bring them to me Astronema, immediately!"

After Dark Specter vanished, Astronema turned to Leo. "You're their leader. Find him, or I'll throw the lot of you into the nearest black hole." Leo got up and left. Arte jumped up and dragged Donny up. "We'll go with him!" Donny said, "Woah, woah woah!" "Come on it will be fun." She smiled her loveliest smile at him and batted her eyelashes.

Donny got dragged out of the room and he asked, "WHere are we going?" Arte looked at him straight in the eyes, said, "My bedroom hunky brain," and then intimately kissed him on the lips for longer than a minute; in plain view of the rangers. TJ said, "Boy Jason is gonna be pissed." Ashley looked concerned, "I think she's not herself." Carlos said, angrily, "Maybe not now that she's with her own kind she can be whoever she wants. I think she is herself right now." Cassie sympathetic for once, "No, this isn't her. She might've wanted to leave, but her loyalty was to us." Donny smiled and said, "I think I will like this." They disappeared into Arte's room.

Sometime later, the alarm went off, and Mikey told Astronema the Rangers had escaped in the Shuttle. Leo, Donny and Arte were called to the Bridge. Donny looked up and said, "Awww man." "Another time, Sweetums." Arte said. They ran to the bridge leaving Leo in their dust. Behind them Leo crashed into Raph and Venus. As they come on to the bridge, Astronema yelled, "Go after them!" Donny said, "Now you're talking!" He headed toward the controls.

"We're gonna destroy the rangers, we're gonna destroy the ranger..,." Arte sang.

Donny maneuvered the controls and said, "Hang on to you shells!" With that he flew after the rangers. "Do it Donnykins!" Donny followed as he hit the weapons and said, "We got 'em Astronema. "Lock weapons and ... What is that?" she asked Mikey. "Wait a minute, You're asking a Turtle, who lives in a sewer to explain a cosmic event?" "Reverse Polarized Magnetic Field closing rapidly dude!" said DECA. "Reverse Polarized?" Donny pulled hard away as best he can, grunting with all his might. It was too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They flew into the cosmic event and all the turtle's heads hit the console in front of them as the evil spell left them. All the while, Astronema was yelling at them. Everything came back into focus. Donny was the first one to awaken, soon followed by the others.

"Donatello, use the sensors to find the Rangers, Venus, change course to..." The turtles turned toward Astronema. "Hold on to your horses, little missy." Leo said getting up. "Yeah," said Raph, "We don't work for you anymore." "Huh, you don't?" asked Elgar scared. Astronema had it figured out. "The magnetic field; it made them good mutants again. DECA Self Destruct the Mega Ship." They left. "Initiating Command."

Donny looked at Mikey and said, "You want a change of course." He high-fived Mikey and continued, "How about this?" They tried to jump Astronema. Astronema vanished. "Excellent, we got our own spaceship!" "Mega Ship will Self Destruct in 60 seconds. 59, 58..." Every one screamed. Donny looked at Arte and asked, "You know this ship. You got any ideas?" "Um You reprogrammed her, reprogram her back!" Donny said, "Oh right. C'mon guys." They ran off towards the place where Donny had earlier cut DECA's wires, to repair them.

The ship was flying crazily through space and they basically fell through the halls. Donny got there first and opened the console. The problem was he cut two wires and he didn't remember which one could help DECA. He said, "Which one was it? The green one or the blue one?" Everyone encouraged him to hurry.

Venus placed her hands on his shoulders and went into a meditative trance. She said, "Focus." This caused Donatello to close his eyes and concentrate. He cried out, "MEAN GREEN!" with a smile in his voice. He repaired the wires and the countdown stopped.

"Self Destruction Sequence Deactivated." Down on the planet, Astronema said, "It's a beautiful day for destruction!" Her boomerang hit all the rangers, knocking them on the ground and forcing their weapons out of their. Leo and the other Turtles including Arte walked up and picked up the Rangers' weapons. "Need a Hand?" The Rangers stood up and step backwards away form the Turtles who seemed as if they were there to bring about the Ranger's doom. The Turtles handed them their weapons and Leo said "Take it." Andros looked at Leo and backed up a bit more and asked, "What?"

"The Green Machine has gone clean." Leo grinned. Arte nodded and said, "We did things we aren't proud of under Astronema's spell." Andros took his weapon first followed by the others. He sai, "Thanks Leonardo, I believe you this time." They all turned to face Astronema. "Put your right foot in, put your right foot out, do the hokie pokie and turn yourself..." Arte mumbled. Donny said, "Not now Arte." "Well excuse me for trying cheer myself up."

Donny said, "You yes, but I think Astronema has other plans." "Well let me just kick her ass 5 ways from Saturday." The eleven of them stand ready to fight. Astronema yelled "Destroy them all!"

All of them went into fight. Ashley fought as hard as she could but soon she was caught and about to be hit when Arte and Raph shellquaked together. Soon the Rangers and the turtles throw the Quantrons at Astronema's feet. Raphael watched this and yelled, "Pile up!" Soon they were all there and the Rangers yelled, "Power Rangers!" The Ninja Turtles called out, "Ninja Turtles!"

Astronema kicked her robots and said, "Nincompoops." She looked at the two groups. "None of you have seen the last of me," Astronema said and vanished.

"But," asked Cassie. "I thought you guys were on -" "On her side," Laughed Raph. Mikey laughed with him and said "How could we fight against ladies as lovely as you two?" "Besides," Leo said, "We good guys have to stick together... right?" He stuck his hand out for Andros, nervously giggling when Andros didn't immediately take it.

Andros cautiously walked toward Leonardo and looked at him for a minute. Andros took his hand and said, "Right." Everyone cheered, but Venus comes to a realization. She said, "You know it's a long space walk to New York." TJ made the comment, "You know have a Megaship. Why don't we take you? Venus smiled as she takes his arm and said, "That would be great."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

In the shuttle...

Arte stood alone in the corner, staring at the wall. Ashley looked at her and said, "Are you alright Arte?" Arte looked back at her with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can forgive Astronema. That spell did more than turn us evil. It took something from me that can never be returned, once lost."

TJ stood up and let Donny sit in his chair. He walked over to Arte and ask, "You alright Arte?" Ashley said, "No she's not." TJ looked at her with much sympathy and gave Arte a hug. He let her stay there as long as she wants. "I've got to stay strong," she said pulling away after a minute. "I still have to rescue Master Jowl." Her voice was hoarse. TJ asked, "What about our mission to rescue Zordon?" "Unfortunately, I can no longer follow that path, my spirit needs to be purified first. And then I perhaps I can return to that mission someday."

Ashley asked, "What do you mean purified? You're not gonna kill yourself are you?" Arte grimly chuckled. "No. A simple cleansing meditation journey with a suitable Master is all that is required." TJ smiled and said, "That's good. You had us going there for a minute."

"But first I have to find a Master. My personal Master is the usual choice, but Master Jowl is too weak to do it by Mindwalking. I can't Contact Zordon. Master Ching I is dead. That leaves Master Splinter. However, being so tainted I can not go near his home without an invitation..." TJ asked, "Why are you tainted?" Arte sighed. "The spell and what it did to me..."

"What about the other five? The other turtles I mean," Ashley asked. Leo spoke up. "Most of ours is not as deep as hers," He said looking away. Donny blushed. Arte, said, "Even so, each Turtle's purity is a personal matter to be taken up with their personal master alone." Leo looked at Arte, "We will speak to Master Splinter for you." Raph nodded. Mikey said, "Agreed."

TJ said, "I don't like this Arte. I feel like I'm losing a sister." "I can't help this TJ. The remains of the spell must be done away with, and I need a Master to help me do it. Master Splinter is the only choice." TJ and Ashley nodded. Soon the shuttle docks into the Megaship.

Later, in Arte's room…

"After all this time, you'd quit," Cassie said as Arte folded a shirt and put it in her suitcase. Arte shrugged. Ashley said, "She feels she has to." Cassie nodded, "Maybe it wasn't destiny after all." Venus said, "Maybe the only way she could have met us was to do so through you."

Cassie gaped, "Well whatever. You ever need us you got us." Ashley says, "You are still one of us. Doesn't matter whose team you're on." Arte laughed grimly. "I never said I was joining their team for good. Maybe, maybe not." Ashley said, "Yeah but will we always be Rangers?" Arte smiled. "Wherever there are Rangers in need of help, I will be there to help them." She closed the suitcase.

Ashley smiled. "I bet you would. But if we aren't there you might not have the same family." Cassie smiled. Arte nodded. "If you ever see any of our friends again will you tell them goodbye for me?" Ashley replied, "You bet we will. But what about Jason, your brother?" Arte sighed. "In my own time. In my own time." Venus said, "I can tell him for you. It does not bother me." "Fine."

Venus was a bit taken a back by her tone. SHe says, "Does that offend you?" "No, it's just, my brother and I aren't talking right now... long story." Venus looked at her and said, "I wish I had a brother like him when I was growing up. It was a little lonely for my father and I to grow up without help." Arte sighed. "Like I said, long story."

Venus sigh and said, "Well Andrea, I think the others are waiting for us before they are ready to go." "Ok." Arte said. "And please, I'm Arte now." "I would prefer you to call me Mei. Like the time when we were eight," Venus said. "The time when we were eight?" "When we got together, your master and mine. You have forgotten? You took a trip with Master Jowl and Jason and Zack to China."

"Oh. Fine. Things have happened ok Mei, that you wouldn't understand. So now I'm Arte." Venus said, "Very well Artemesia."

On the Bridge…

TJ shook Leo's hand and said, "Sorry you guys got mixed up in all of this." "Actually it was a great chance to get out of the sewer and see the universe." Everyone laughed. "Well if you ever come back to space, feel free to stop by." Ashley said. Mikey said, "Yeah and if you are ever in New York, why don't you pop your head in our sewer." Ashley looked at him sideways and said, "Sure."

Donny waved his hands and said, "Oh and DECA, sorry about the whole reprogramming thing. No hard feelings right?"

"Donatello, I'm am not programmed to hold a grudge." She shocked him. Donatello screamed slightly in pain while the others laughed at him. "Oh I mean no hard feelings right." Even Andros laughed. "There is one thing I would like to do before I go." Mikey said slyly. Andros smiled and said, "Name it."

"A ride on the galaxy gliders." Mikey said. All the Turtles chimed in "Cowabunga!" Arte had been wanting one since they got there. Andros nodded and said, "I guess it couldn't hurt. After all they have their own self contained atmosphere. Follow me."

Andros walked off towards the jump tube bay. The Turtles followed him towards the jump bay. Andros said, "Just hop down these tubes and you can go surfing through space." "Alright!" They each stood in front of a jump, with Arte with Donny and yelled, "Cowabunga!" before jumping. TJ looked at Andros and asked after they jump through, "Shouldn't you have told them how to ride?" Andros said, "Let them have fun."

Later, back aboard the Megaship, Andros says to Leonardo, "You ready to go home now?" "Yeah, and I hope you don't mind we're taking your tech with us." Carlos said, "I don't care." TJ smacks him and asked, "Why do you want to take Andrea with you?" "Remember in the shuttle, guys, we discussed it." Artemisia said. "I must embark on my purifying meditation journey."

Ashley asks, "But why can't you do it with us?" "I need guidance from a Master. A strong Master; Master Jowl is too week too far away to do it. The other turtles have offered to talk to Master Splinter for me." TJ sighs and says, "Arte we're really gonna miss ya." Arte smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too TJ. Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, DECA." She turned to Alpha. "Alpha, you and I have been together the longest, I'll miss you the most." She gave him a big hug. TJ looks at the turtles and says, "Can you guys give me a number to contact you?"

Mikey gave him the number. "If I don't see them, tell the other rangers bye for me, guys, I may be gone for a while." Arte said. Ashley was the first to move toward her and gave her a hug.

Arte hugged her back and then turned toward TJ. TJ hugged her and said, "You've meant a lot to us Andrea." "Thanks Teej. Same here. See ya Cassie, Carlos. Andros..." She hugged him too. Carlos just waved as Andros walked over to her. He said, "I wish I had gotten a chance to really get to know you Artemisia."

"Yeah, I know. Goodbye everyone." Cassie hugs Arte and says, "Goodbye." The turtles said goodbye to the Rangers

reginald_ranor: Carlos says, "Good riddence." "Carlos, I"m sorry I was so spritually unstable." Carlos looked at her and said, "You became spiritually annoying." "I know, my spiritual compass is realigned now." TJ said, "Carlos is still upset that you tried to talk too much about the future." Arte nodded. Then the Turtles left.

TJ and Ashley smacked Carlos several times upside the head.

Cassie, looked sad, "We may never see her again." TJ says, "Well I will at least give a copy of this phone number to Jason." "She might not like that." Ashley said. TJ replied, "I made a promise to Tommy before he left. That I would look out for Andrea for Jason. I can't do that anymore so I have to send the number."


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Later in the sewers of New York…

Splinter sensed his sons, his foster daughter, and another come to the lair. He went out to greet them, and saw a second female turtle among them, and sensed dark burdens in their hearts, most of all in Donatello, and the other female turtle who must have been Andrea. "My children, tell me what has happened? And welcome to Andrea."

Donny said, "We went into space Master Splinter." "How? And what happened there?" Venus replied, "An evil sorceress grabbed us to fight the Power Rangers, where we met Andrea." "I see. I know of Andrea just I knew of you Venus, I know Master Jowl, A tragedy it is that he has been captured." Venus said, "She has no master now. She was hoping you could help her." "Certainly. Come Andrea, welcome to our family." "Thank you Master Splinter. I am now called Artemisia, if you don't mind." "Very well Artemisia. Now the Purifying Meditation journey shall begin immediately, To the Roofs."

The phone rung before they leave. Mikey picked up, "Mutant Pizza, How may I help you?" Jason said on the other end, "Is Andrea there?" Mikey asked suspiciously, "Who's asking?" Jason said, "Her brother Jason." Mikey grinned, "That was quick, Arte, it is your brother Jason." "I don't have a brother named Jason." She said seemingly confused. Jason says, "Who are you? What's going on?" "I'm Michelan-." "Just a minute, Jason," Leo said grabbing the phone. He looked at Arte questioningly. She crumpled. "Alright," She whispered, "I'm too ashamed to talk to him right now."

Splinter said, "Tell him she is too busy. She will have to call him again later." Leo spoke in to the phone. "Hey Jason, this is Leonardo, Artemisia is too busy to talk, she'll have to call you back later." Jason sounded as if he was about to start crying but said, "Thanks Leo. Look tell her I love her and that I miss her terribly."

Leo passed the message on and said goodbye. Donny walked over to Artemisia and placed his arms on her shoulders. He said quietly, "He sounds like he really cares about you." "He does."

Arte suddenly remembered something that Master Splinter had said. "Master Splinter, you said you knew me just as you knew of Venus. That's because you knew our Masters and Zordon, right?"

Master Splinter nodded smiling. "Do you know any other Masters with mutant turtle students?" Master Splinter said nothing, but his eyes twinkled.


End file.
